Broken Bells
by Charlie Belle
Summary: Shai was always intrigued by the gentleman that came to her store every weekend, and soon she and Spencer begin a new chapter together. But with the treat of a killer/rapist looming over the Quantico area - wil Spencer and Shai fall victim to the game? or come out as survivors? ReidxOC story.
1. Chapter One: Pilot

**Chapter One: **_Pilot_

**Shailene's P.O.V.**

"Emily, darling can you take the new shipment to the back? I'm not quite done with this box so I don't know if I'll get to it quite yet" I spoke, not looking up from the arrangement in front of me as I spoke to my assistant.

I heard her heels walking towards me, before stopping directly beside me and taping the box beside me on the table back up. I looked up from the table planner, smiling towards her, before I watched her walk past the double doors into our back receiving room.

"You know you're really working yourself overtime" Emily spoke as she walked back towards me, standing on the other side of the table. I looked up towards her and sighed softly, knowing she was right "I'm sure this could wait another day. We still don't have the book placements done for last week"

I groaned "I know. We're falling behind and it's driving me nuts."

"Why don't we take on a new hire? The two of us can't run this by ourselves. No matter how much we think we can."

I nodded "Maybe Emerald will come work here. She's old enough now and I think it's about time she got into this business."

Emily and I moved everything off the table back onto the boxes beside the floor, before moving them back into the receiving room. After everything was back to normal, I pushed my dark hair from my face and pulled it onto a bun on the top of my head.

"Your boy is here again" Emily whispered from beside me. Her green eyes filled with mischief "Same section."

"He's not my boy," I blushed

Emily giggled "He comes in here every Friday and Sunday, and you can't keep your eyes off him the whole time that he's here."

"Stop it," I blushed

"_Someone's got a crush_" Emily sung softly.

"No, I don't." I could feel the blush deepen as my face grew hotter "I don't even know him."

"How are you going to know him, if you don't go and talk to him?" She asked, crossing her arms at her small chest "Go on, or else I'm taking my shot at him,"

I looked over Emily's shoulder to see him walk across the stone floor, before taking a seat in one of the lounger chairs beside the large window towards the back. He dropped his messenger bag to the floor, resting on top of the Arabian patterned rug, before he dug out a book and placed it at his lap. I watched with a soft smile as his hair fell into his face, before he swept it away and tucked it behind his ear.

"I wouldn't even know what to say," I spoke, looking away quickly and down towards my hands.

Emily smiled "How about a simple 'Hi' and then go from there. He's your type. Obviously smart with the death sized books he brings here."

I nodded my head and set my paper down, before walking around the counter and towards him. My ballet flats fell almost silently against the hard floor as I walked towards him, walking around the large oak table that was right in the foyer. I flattened the skirt of my dress, before moving to grab some scattered book left on the table behind him, and peeking down at the book on his lap. I couldn't make out the title on the page, and I took that as my intro.

"What are you reading?" I spoke looking over his shoulder.

He turned quickly in his seat and looked up towards me, his brown eyes wide in shock, and I smiled sheepishly in embarrassment. I tucked a ebony curl away from my face, as his eyes darted back down towards his book, as I walked around the chair to sit on the end of the coffee table.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I whispered softly, biting on my lower lip lightly

"Uh, um…" He spoke nervously "_The Narrative of John Smith_,"

My smile widened "I love Sir Doyles workings. Then again who doesn't?"

He looked towards me confused "You read Sir Doyle?"

I nodded my head "I sort of have to with my line of work. Can't run a bookstore without reading something I think."

He slowly closed the book on his lap, and nodded his head slowly, and sat up straight in his chair.

"Sorry." I nervously began to play with the edge of my skirt "I shouldn't have disturbed you."

I moved to stand up, when he moved forward slightly "No. Sorry. I...I'm not great with…"

I blushed lightly, before sticking my hand out towards him "Let's start over. I'm Shai Mitchell"

"S-Spencer...Spencer Reid." He spoke nervously, before reaching forward to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Spencer."

He looked towards me with a confused look, "Nice to meet you too. Um, where exactly are you from?" I rose my eyebrows towards him "I'm...sorry. Just...I hear an accent."

I chuckled softly, before nodding my head "My family is originally from England, before we moved here for the business."

"It's faint," He pointed out, mostly talking to himself it seemed, but I heard him none the less.

"I've been here for about ten years, and sadly, the accent is going away the more I find myself here in America."

He ducked his head and blushed "Sorry."

"Don't be. Mostly people want me to speak more and more when they meet me." From behind me, I could hear Emily call my name "Well, I...I must go. It was nice meeting you Spencer"

"You too," He whispered softly, offering a small smile, before I turned and walked away back towards Emily.

**Spencer's P.O.V**

I watched as she walked back towards the front of the store, before standing in front of a small girl with brown hair that was pulled back from their face. I watched as they whispered towards each other, before Shai walked towards the door and disappeared out of my sight. I'd been coming here for two years, and never have I been able to have the courage to speak to her. She always was here every time I came, only on the weekend, and would talk myself up to say anything too her. But would soon lose the courage, and walk away quickly, and ducking out of the store in embarrassment.

I tried to focus back on the book on my lap, though it was pointless really. I had already memorized each page for the thirty fifth time, and didn't even need the book to read it. But now that I'd know her name, my focus was mainly on her.

From the corner of my eyes, I watched as she walked back from the room, before moving to stand behind the counter. Her hand rose up quickly to move a fallen curl from her face, and tucking it behind her ear. The afternoon rush began to come into the store, and quickly her attention was away from the papers before her, and to the people walking towards her for help.

As I rose from the relaxation of the chair beneath me, I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, before I moved to place the book back inside. Moving towards the back of the store, I walked towards the coffee shop, and ordered a large coffee, and a small treat. I knew I had to be to the offices in twenty minutes, but a part of me didn't want to leave now that I'd finally gotten to talk to Shai.

"Spencer." I turned around quickly as I heard my name being called from behind me. I couldn't help the nerves as Shai walked towards me.

"Um, I…" She looked smiled towards me, but it hesitated for a moment. She was nervous "I was wondering if...maybe you'd like to hang out some time? I know just met, but…"

"Uh, sure…." I spoke quickly, without a thought really going into it. "My schedule is a little tricky at times. But...sure."

Shai smiled brightly "Awesome. How about coffee? Tomorrow morning? We can meet here if you'd like."

I nodded my head nervously "Sure."

The barista from behind the counter called my name as my drink was placed on the counter, and stepped forward to grab the cup, before turning back towards Shai.

"Cool. Um...have a nice day Spencer. See you tomorrow" She smiled, before she was pulled away by a curious customer.

~{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}~

**Shailene's P.O.V**

"So you finally asked him on a date?" Emily asked as we cleaned up the store. The door were locked for the evening, as we tried placing the books back in their place. For a small store, people seemed to make a mess of it quickly.

I nodded my head, as I shelved a book back into the teen section "Yes. I noticed that he get a coffee before he leaves, and wanted to catch him before he left."

"What's his name?"

"Spencer. Spencer Reid." I smiled, feeling my heart flutter for a moment as I moved down the aisle "I don't really have much else to go on, except that he likes large _Caramel Macchiatos_ and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle."

Emily nodded her head, before turning to shelve another book "Sexy."

I finished the cart before me, till I turned towards the back room to push the empty cart into the back. I placed the empty cart into the back, before letting Emily do the same. We locked up the back room, before moving back onto the main floor. From the back, towards the cafe, I could see Miles finishing up his night preps.

The three of us grabbed our things before separating and heading towards our cars. After getting into my _Jeep_, I drove towards the CVS at the end of my block, and ducking inside to grab a bottle of red wine and _Milano_ cookies. After paying for the midnight treats, I walked back towards my car, before getting inside and making my way back towards my condo.

When I walked inside, I heard the soft meow of my Balinese kitten, as she moved to rub her side against my leg. Setting my bag on the small foyer table, I bent down to pick her up, nuzzling her neck with a soft kiss.

"How is my little Amelia? Hmm?" I spoke softly towards her, before settling her back down on the floor. She let out another soft meow, before running towards the back of the house.

With the wine bottle in one hand, and the cookies in the other, I placed them both down onto the coffee table of my living room. I kicked off my shoes, before falling back onto my couch, and letting my muscles relax instantly. Amelia sat on the other cushion, curling herself into a small ball, and softly playing with her own tail.

Leaning forward, I grabbed my bottle opener, and opened it quickly, before pouring myself a glass. Turning on my television and turning it on towards the _Entertainment News_ channel to watch my quickly pleasure of Hollywood gossip. I laid back on the couch and relaxed, as my body sucummbed to the pleasure of the wine, and couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as Spencer entered my mind.

* * *

AN: Hello there lovely. This is my 1st official attempt at Criminal Minds fanfic. I like writing for my favorite TV shows and C.M is no exception. This idea of a story have been going crazy in my mind, and wanted to get it out before the inspiration went away. Please leave a review for the chapter.

Next chapter will be Spener and Shai's little date. I will be mostly writing in Shai's P.O.V and might have a few sections of Spencer.

Shai's "face claim" is _Emilia Clarke_

Emily's "face claim" is _ Elizabeth Olsen_

_warning now: this story will start off as "T" but will slowly go into "M" as the story processes. _

xo

Charlie


	2. Chapter Two: First Coffee

**Chapter Two: **_First Coffee_

**Shailene's P.O.V**

The next morning I was woke up as usual by my alarm clock, and reached over and smacked my palm against the button, causing the loud buzz to be silenced. From beside me, Amelia let out a small meow, before racing off my bed and out of the slightly cracked the door. I laid there for a moment in my pastel sheets, and hugged tightly to the comforter, before slowly getting up and walking towards my bathroom for a shower.

Somewhere between my morning shower, and brushing my teeth, I remembered that I was meeting Spencer for coffee before work. I seemed to dance around my small bathroom as I blew out my hair to let the natural curls take form. My phone began to ring as I stood in front of my closet deciding on what to wear with my tight black slacks and heels. When I looked towards the caller ID, I saw it was my sister.

"Emmie, darling, how are you?" I spoke, placing my phone one speaker.

"I'm good, love. It's boring here, come back home."

I couldn't help but snort "No. I love it here in DC. And unlike England, it's not raining constantly"

Emerald laughed lightly "This is true. Dad misses you."

"And I him. But I'm sure father isn't the reason for your phone call."

As I spoke with my sister, I reached forward and grabbed a thick large printed plaid cream sweater, and a collared blouse to wear beneath it.

"No. It's not." Emerald paused for a moment "Do I really have to come out there? I'm sure the store is fine."

"I do. Emily and I are too overworked. I'm sure you can get away from your social life in order to help your sister with the new story"

There was a long pause, as I stripped down and changed into my morning clothes. After brushed my hair off to the side, I placed my phone on top of my vanity as I began to do my make-up. Emerald continued to talk about her life back home as I painted my lips. I couldn't help but miss her more and more as she continued to talk about everything over there. From dinner with her fiance, to events with her girlfriends.

"No matter how much you tell me about life out there, you're still coming." I sighed softly, as I slipped on my mother's pearl ring on my pointer finger, smiling sadly down towards it. "I love you Emmie, but I must go. I have to meet a…_friend_?"

"A friend?" My sister spoke, before a pause "You don't have friend Shai," She then gasped "Is this got to do with Hair boy?"

I chuckled "His name is Spencer, and stop calling him that."

She giggled "I'm sorry. Just...the way you described him made it seem like he had long luscious locks. But I'm wishing you luck big sister. Call me later, I wanna know all about it"

After hanging up with my sister, I made sure to feed Amelia, before grabbing my purse and keys and heading out towards my car.

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

"Is he here yet?" Emily asked for what seemed like the fifteenth time in the short time we've been opened. I'd only unlocked the doors five minutes ago, and she seemed to be more excited then me. And it was making me nervous.

"No. It's the same answer as it was two minutes ago" I sighed as I went over the numbers of last weeks sales "Now please, do and reshelf the kids department. We got the new board books in, and spring is here, meaning nothing but babies."

She sighed deeply, before disappearing behind the double doors to grab the cart. I watched from the corner of my eyes as she passed by the front desk before heading towards the left side of the store and disappearing out of sight. Soon after she was gone, I heard the bell of the front door ring out, and looked up to see Spencer walk through the large oak and glass doors. Suddenly my nerves went into overdrive, as I tucked a dark strand behind my ear, and waited for him to walk towards me, or notice me.

I watched as his eyes scanned the store floor, before looking towards me at the desk. I smiled shyly towards him, and gave a small wave, as I gathered my papers and move to place them back into the drawer to my right. His footsteps could be heard nearing the desk, and when I looked up, I couldn't help the flip my stomach gave as he leaned against the front.

"Hi," I spoke, hating how small and soft my voice sounded.

Spencer gave a friendly smile, before speaking "You, uh...still wanting coffee?"

"Of course."

I stood up from my seat, before walking around the desk. I walked beside Spencer as we walked towards the front counter of the coffee shop tucked away in the front corner of the shop. Miles took both of our order, before we took them, and walked towards one of the tables on the floor.

"So...um, your morning going ok so far?" Spencer spoke, his fingers nervously dancing against the side of his coffee.

"It was, thank you." I smiled "How about you? Pick up another good book?"

"I have actually." He spoke, seeming to be more comfortable in himself "Another one by Sir Doyle actually."

"Wow, you finished that book in one day?"

"I can read up to five books a week, actually, maybe even more depending on the size" He spoke, his voice increasing with each word "Seeing as I can read over 20,000 words/minute"

My eyes widened "Wow. Thats...amazing. Not going to lie. I wish I could do that. You must be a genius or something"

Spencer smiled slightly "I'm actually a proven genius."

I smiled, and couldn't help the small laugh that passed my painted red lips "Ok. Now I really am jealous."

It seemed the two of us finally eased into a conversation and the nervousness I was feeling early disappeared. Quickly I learned the Spencer worked down the road with the FBI and that's what made his schedule so tricky and tense at time, and the reason I only saw him on weekends. I told him briefly about working for my father's business and how I'd fallen in love with the area.

As the conversation continued on, his phone began to buzz from the inside pocket of his cardigan, causing him to jump slightly and reach to answer it. He excused himself for a moment, and walked a little ways away to answer the call. I blushed lightly, before my eyes moved towards Emily.

She gave me a thumbs up, before going back towards the receiving room with the empty cart. Just as I took the last sip of my latte, Spencer showed me back a the table, but with a disappointed look on his face.

"Something wrong?" I asked, setting down my drink

"Than...that was work. We've gotta case and I...I don't want to. But would…"

I took the cuff from my cup off and took the pen I'd always had in my pocket out and jotted down my number across the recycled paper, before handing it to him. He looked towards me confused for a moment, before taking the paper from my fingers.

"Call me?" I spoke "Only if you want."

He nodded, before tucking it into his messenger back "I had a nice time, Shailene."

"I did too," I smiled, before standing up from my seat.

I watched as he hesitated for a moment, before turning and rushing out of the door as he phone began to ring once more. I bit down on my lip lightly, before I grabbed both our cups and moving to throw them away, before turning back towards work.

~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~

After a long day at work, I'd found myself resting on my couch once again, a plate of pasta sitting in my lap as a movie played before me. Amelia raced down on the floor, pawing her favorite mouse toy, when my phone buzzed on the coffee table. Placing the plate down on the table and reaching forward towards my cell phone. A smile came across my face as I saw Spencers name light up my lock screen.

"_Hey, are you still awake?"_

"**Yes and watching a movie."**

"_Good. I wanted to apologize for leaving you so quickly this morning"_

My smile widened as I typed out my reply **"It's alright. Work first right? The case over?"**

"_No. Could I make it up to you maybe?"_

"**Sure."**

I waited for the reply and after a quick five minutes it appeared on my screen.

"_Dinner? and maybe a movie?"_

"**Give me the time and date, and I'll be there"**

I couldn't help but feel as if I was in high school all over again and finally gotten my crush to talk to me. Butterflies were going wild in my stomach as I hit send. After cleaning up my plate, I placed everything in the sink, before walking towards my bedroom. Sinking into the comfort of my bed, my phone lite up again with another message, and I turned it over to read it.

"_The night I get back? We can see anything you'd like, just wanna make up for leaving this morning."_

"**Spencer, you didn't leave me. It's fine, but I'd love that movie date. Count me in."**

I locked my phone back up, before I snuggled Amelia close to my chest, and quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

AN: And there is chapter two. thank you to the few that reviewed my chapter, and I got my first foreign review, and thought it was lovely. I left links on the author page with pics of everything. I like creating visuals for readers, so check it out if you'd like.

xo

charlie


	3. Chapter Three: Classics

**Chapter Three**_: Classics_

**Shai's P.O.V**

I stood at the second floor opening, sorting through our new shipment, watching over the store as people walked about downstairs. I had been two days since Spencer and I's coffee date, and text messages, and still haven't seen him since then. From downstairs I could hear the bell over the door open, and when I looked down over the railing, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Emmie!" I spoke happily at my sister.

Turning quickly on my heels, I turned towards the stairs and rushed towards my sister. She smiled brightly as I wrapped my arms around her small frame and hugged her tightly. Her giggle sounding towards my ear as I pulled away from her.

"I'm so happy you're here." I spoke excitedly towards her "You look so good, god. I've missed you."

Emerald smiled back towards me "Thank you. Have to look good for my wedding, my love."

"Yes." I nodded my head, my smile faltering slightly "How is your fiancee?"

"Devon is wonderful, thank you." Emerald looked around the story, before her blue eyes settled back on me. "So this is father's new shop? Why Virginia? DC area doesn't seem like you Shai."

I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know. I'm over New York and LA is just not for me. I wanted some place quiet and lovely. Virginia made the perfect choice."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with being far away from Nicholas would it?" Emerald smirked, before walking around me towards the front desk.

I sighed heavily as I followed behind her, and took a seat on the chair behind it. I watched my sister set down her purse before walking around the store and looking at everything set up. Thought I loved my sister dearly, the life that we'd grown up had sunk its teeth into her making her someone that I sometimes couldn't stand. Loving the life our father granted us more than I did, which made us sometimes not see eye to eye on a few things.

"Guess it's not too bad, could've picked worse for a location." Emerald spoke, walking back around to lean against the front of the desk.

"Thanks, Emmie." I sighed "Now, you're going to help right? Just for a few months."

She nodded her head "I got use a vacation, and being here for a moment would be perfect."

"Thank you." I jumped slightly when I felt my phone began to ring in my pocket "Hold on, I'll be right back."

Standing quickly from my seat, I turned around and walked into the receiving room, before pulling out my phone and seeing Spencer's name across the screen. A small smile graced my lips, before I answered.

"Hello?" I spoke softly.

"Shai? It's...uh, S-Spencer. Spencer Reid" His voice sounded from the other line. And I couldn't help the butterflies that erupted within me.

"I know." I giggled "How are you?"

"Good. Well, been better." He hesitated "I wanted to see if you'd still wanna go out? For the um...make-up date?"

"Of course. I'd love to."

He seemed to sigh with relief on the other end, before a small chuckle was heard "Good. G-good. Um, maybe tonight? They are showing a classics showing at the Eight"

"I love the Eight. I would love to go. Meet you there?"

From the other side I could hear a deep voice speak towards Spencer, but couldn't make out a single word that was being said. Spencer seemed to have pulled away, because the voices on the other side became muffled. I stood there confused for a moment, before he pulled back towards the phone.

"Sorry about that." He rushed quickly "But...how about I pick you up?"

"That would be amazing, text me the times and I'll be ready."

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

"So it's date number two with this guy?" Emmie asked from my bed as she watched me run back and forth in my bedroom as I got ready.

"Yes. Well, the first time wasn't really a date. We just had coffee."

"Did he pay?" She asked, and I nodded "It was a date then. What else do you know about him?"

"Um, he works for the FBI: BAU, he's a Doctor, but it like the smarts sense. Not medical." I spoke as I slipped on my red tapered pants over my legs "He is from Las Vegas….and um….he's 28"

"Wow." Emerald sighed softly and laid back on my bed "Sounds like he's perfect for you. Smart, from your views handsome. When do I meet him?"

"Not right now." I spoke, pulling over my beige cropped sweater "We're not official. So you don't get to officially meet him."

Emerald pouted "He has to get the family approval. And I'm the only Mitchell here."

"Not going to happen, Emerald." I spoke sternly.

Walking towards my vanity I took a seat as I fixed my make-up from work, and brushed out my hair. Just as I was slipping on my shoes, my doorbell sounded through my apartment, causing both Emerald and I to straighten up. Suddenly I became nervous as I grabbed my coat from the back of my vanity chair.

"Um...I should be home around midnight, maybe?" I looked towards my sister "Help yourself to anything, or order food. I don't mind."

She nodded her head "Thanks, lovely. Have a good night. Be safe."

"I will."

I walked over towards her, and bent down to kiss her cheek, before pulling away and walking towards the door. I took a deep breath, before I moved forward and opened the door. Spencer stood before me in a similar outfit I saw him last in. Fitted black pants with a button down shirt and a vest and blazer. He seemed nervous as he stood before shifting from one foot to the other.

"You look handsome" I spoke, without really thinking

He smiled nervously, and tucked some of his hair behind his ear, before looking towards me "And you looked beautiful."

"Thank you," I closed my door tightly behind me. "Ready for our date Dr. Reid?"

He nodded his head, before guiding me towards his car. One the way towards the theater, we roe in mostly comfortable silence with some conversation between us. I was too nervous really, afraid to say the wrong thing towards him. When we pulled up into the parking lot, Spencer walked around to the other side and opened the door for me.

"Would you like anything from the concession?" Spencer asked after we purchased our tickets

"Honestly? I can't watch a movie without some sort of chocolate." I smiled, before grabbing a small bag of mini kitkats "Will you share with me?"

Spencer nodded his head "Can I be honest with you, Shai?" I looked towards him and nodded "I'm nervous about tonight. Extremely to be honest. I'm not the best with...dates, and I wanna impress you."

I blushed "That's sweet, Spencer."

"I like you, a lot." He whispered softly "And I don't wanna mess this up with you."

"I like you too. And don't worry. I'm nervous too."

I grabbed the candy from the vendor, before reaching down and grabbing his hand. He seemed to be shocked at first, but quickly relaxed, as we walked towards our seats. The movie started soon after, but during the film, I could tell that Spencer was debating over something. But as I watched the film, I saw from the corner of my eyes, him raise his arm over and around my shoulders.

"This is ok, right?" He whispered softly towards me.

I nodded my head and blushed lightly "It's perfectly ok."

I relaxed into his side as the film continued, loving nothing more than the fact that my nervousness seemed to have disappeared.

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

When the film was over, the film was over the two of us decided to walk around downtown, instead of returning back to Spencer's car. The cool air wrapped around us as we walked hand in hand, walking along the nearly empty streets.

"Is it hard? Your job?" I asked softly as we walked.

Spencer shrugged before answering "Sometimes. But other times I like knowing that I'm helping people."

"I think it's amazing what you do. Not everyone would be able to do that." I looked towards him "I mean, it's can't be safe"

"I trust my team, and I'm more of the brains than the braun of the whole unit." Spencer chuckled slightly "Derek is the real lead guy in that department."

"You talk about them like they are your family." I whispered softly

He paused for a moment "I guess you could say they are. We spend so much time together, that's sort of what we've become."

I nodded "I think it's lovely. Emily has sort of become a sister to me since she's worked at the store. I love her dearly as if she were family."

We walked in silence for a moment, before we came towards a bench to take a seat.

"Sorry, I forgot how unconventional heels are with walking." I giggled lightly

"Did you know that the more a woman wears heels daily, she's shaping her toes unnaturally, causing major stress in the tendons and muscles in her calves." Spencer recited towards me "Which is one of the major causes of back pain and arthritis in the feet."

I looked towards him shock, before laughing lightly "I didn't know that. You really are a genius, aren't you?"

"With an IQ of over 180" He spoke, and smiled sheepishly

I sat back and smiled towards him, before leaning forward and kissing him softly on the cheek. He stilled against my lips for a moment, before I pulled away and looked towards him.

"You, Spencer Reid, are an amazing person." I smiled

"Really?" He spoke, almost as a question, before turning towards me "Most people find it intimidating. Which is why I'm s-"

I interrupted his speech, my moving towards him more and kissing him lightly on the lips. My arm moved to wrap around his shoulder, to pull him closer, as his lips slowly began to move against mine. He seemed hesitant at first, before he cupped the side of my neck, below my ear, and holding me tighter. Pulling away from him slowly, I smiled towards him.

"You're adorable when you ramble." I chuckled

"Than you?"

I smiled brightly towards him "That was a compliment, Spencer"

The two of us rose from the bench and walked back towards his car as it got closer to midnight. I held to his hand tightly as we walked and enjoyed the silence between us.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review to tell me what you think. I'd love to know, & I placed Shai's outfit on my page. **

**xo**

**Charlie**


	4. Chapter Four: Officially Mine

**Chapter Four: **_Officially Mine_

**One Week Later**

I moved around my office nervously as I stood on stand by with my father. Even being miles away from the man that practically raised me, sent my heart into overdrive, and caused me major anxiety. My heeled boots walked across the for as I paced in front of my desk. My nails were bitten down to nearly nothing as the music emitted through the phone, as I sat on hold. The music was cut off, before my father's voice was heard

"Sorry about that," His deep voice spoke "The Michigan store was calling on the other line."

I rushed to take a seat back behind my desk, before turning my phone off mute "I-It's fine. Um, everything ok?"

He sighed heavily "Of course. Now, I was hoping for an update on your new store. You've been there for almost a year now."

I sighed and tried to force myself to relax. But it wasn't happening "We are doing good. I'm going through resumes for new hires, so Emmie can return back home. I...uh, Emily and I are making the most of this here."

"Your sister should be here planning the rest of her wedding." My father argued "How is she to do that if you can't work quicker on finishing up this store"

I closed my eyes and rested my head in my hands as I leaned forward across my desk. It was more than obvious that my father was more critical towards me than my sister. Sometimes I liked to see it as him trying to push me towards my best. But other times I think it was just to voice his dislike for my choices in life.

"I know...but she's planning here. So…" I rubbed my temples slowly, before I sat back and rested against my chair "Anything else you needed dad? I have some paperwork to get through"

"Of course, Shailene" He grumbled, before the phone call was disconnected.

I let out a deep groan, as I fell back into my seat and stared up towards the ceiling of my office. I was there for only a moment, before a knock was heard from the dor. As my head moved up to see who was there, Emily was there and opened the door with a smile on her face. But it quickly disappeared as she looked towards me.

"I'm guessing that the call didn't go so well?" Emily asked, standing in the doorway of my office.

I shook my head, before tucking a piece of hair behind my ear "No. But when does it ever go well with that man?"

Emily nodded her head slowly, before taking a few steps forward "Well, there is someone here to see you. And I think he'll make you happier."

I looked towards her in confusion "Who?"

She bit her lower lips, before pushing off and walking out of the room. I stood up from my chair and straightened out the skirt of my peach coloured dress, before making sure everything was perfect. I fixed the button of my sleeve, before walking out of my office. The moment I stepped out of my office, the noise of the store could be heard. It was a busy spring morning and from looking down over the railing, I could see just how packed we were. I sighed heavily in defeat, before I made my way downstairs.

When I finally walked down the steps and towards the front desk, when I saw him standing against the customer service. A smile spread across my face as I walked towards him, placing my hand on his back, causing him to turn towards me. He smiled down towards me, as I moved to stand beside him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on a case?"

"We got done early," Spencer spoke sheepishly "I wanted to come and see you, before I had to head into the office."

I blushed lightly "That's sweet. Thank you."

Grabbing his hand, I pulled him away from the crowded desk, and towards the fiction section. Hiding us away from the curious eyes of my sister and Emily. I made sure no one was around, before turning back towards Spencer. It had been only a few days since I've seen him last, but it felt longer than it truly was, and I could help the excited feeling that was over taking my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, before I hugged him tightly. Spencer hesitated for a moment, before he hugged me back. We stood there for a moment, in each other's arms, before I pulled back.

"I'm glad you came. I missed you" You confessed lightly towards him, looking up to see his face slightly turn up in confusion.

"You did?" He asked, seeming to be unsure of himself, as his hands slipped slightly from my waist. I couldn't help but miss the feeling of his arms around me.

"Of course I did." I reached up compulsively to fix his tie slightly "Especially since we weren't able to talk much over the phone and messages."

Spencer ducked his head down slightly "Sorry about that. I-...We were moving quickly through the case…"

"Don't worry about it," I interrupted quickly, caressing his face down to look towards me "I understand your job, Spencer. You don't have to explain anything to me."

He nodded his head, "But I feel like I do."

"Why?"

Spencer shrugged, as my hand feel to rest on the curve of his neck and shoulder "I just...I don't want you to think I forget about you or something. This job is known for killing more than a few relationships."

"Understandable. But...as of right now, I understand that your job needs your full attention."

"Thank you,"

Spencer bent down slowly, and kissed my lips lightly, before pulling back away from me. His eyes met mine, as if he was silently asking to continue. But I took the step forward and pulled him down into a deeper kiss, my fingers entangling themselves into his shoulder length brown hair. His hands spanned across my waist, before wrapping back around my body and pulling me closer to his chest. His lips were soft against mine, but quickly, Spencer took over the dominance in the kiss. I pulled back with a slight moan as his phone let out a loud beep from his back pocket, but made no move to back away from him.

"Damnit," Spencer cursed, before he grabbed his phone and looked over the screen, and sighed heavily "That's Garcia, I've gotta go."

I nodded my head "Want me to bring you lunch later? We can have a little date or something."

He smiled slightly "I'd like that, Shai. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I whispered against his lips, before kissing him again.

"I really...have...to go." He spoke between kisses, before laughing lightly.

I groane slightly, before pulling back and stepping away from him "Ok, alright. I will see you later."

He adjusted his messenger bag across his chest, and nodded his head "Yeah. Um...I usually take lunch around 2? That ok?"

I nodded my head "It's perfect."

Spencer hesitated for a moment, the confidence from before slowly fading away, before he kissed my cheek softly. I blushed from the kiss and watched as he hurried past a couple and out towards the front door of the store.

**~{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}~**

When one thirty came around, I walked into my office to grab my purse and keys, before I headed out down towards the FBI offices to have lunch with Spencer. I doubled checked myself in my mirror hanging on the far wall of my office, before I walked out and back towards the customer service desk. Business had slowed down from the morning rush we experienced earlier, and I knew leaving my sister and Emily alone was going to be alright.

"I'm heading off to have lunch with Spencer" I spoke, as the two sat behind the desk going through online orders and reservations "You two going to be alright?"

Emerald nodded her head "We're going to be fine. All we really have is the interview with some people that you might have to go through when you come back"

I sighed and nodded my head "That's fine. We need to get going on this, cause father's already on my arse about all this. I can't afford to have him come out here, thinking I can't do this."

Emerald gave me a sympathetic look "And Emily and I are going to make sure father doesn't have to. Don't worry."

"I trust you guys" I looked down towards my watch to see it was getting closer to two faster than I'd liked "Alright. I must leave. Spencer is going on lunch soon and I don't wanna miss him."

Emerald smiled "Are you officially his bird now? You two seem to be getting serious quickly"

"Bird? You brits and your lingo of which I don't understand" Emily giggled

"Bird means girlfriend." I explained "And no. We are just...taking things slow."

"Yes, because making out behind bookshelves is _so_ taking things slow," Emily teased

I blushed deeply, before I handed over the store keys to Emily, and headed out the door towards the local deli. I grabbed the both of us sandwiches, before heading down towards the offices. I decided to walk the whole way since it was really less than a mile away from the bookstore. The day was nice enough to where the stroll wouldn't be too much of a hassle.

As I got closer to the building, I was able to see just how much of a intimidation was brought with just a glance. My heels grew quicker as I walked towards the front glass doors and into the lobby of the front building. A smiling red head sat at the desk as I approached.

"Hello, How may I help you?" She spoke

"Um...I'm looking for the Behavioral Analysis Unit offices? I'm having lunch with my...boyfriend." I hesitated on what exactly to call Spencer. I blushed at even saying it out loud. "His name is Dr. Spencer Reid."

She nodded her head, before reaching down and grabbing a few papers and a name tag with "visitor" across the bottom. Quickly she took my bag from my arms and sent it through the x-ray, after I signed in my name. I stepped through the monitors, and passed through without any alarm. Once my jewels were placed back onto my fingers and neck, I followed the arrows placed on the walls till I took the elevator to the fifth floor.

I impatiently waited the whole ride, hating being trapped inside elevators. But my heart jumped slightly when the bell rang out above me, before the doors slid open and I stepped forward into the lobby of the offices. People rushed past me, and went about their business, as I looked around for any indication of where Spencer might be. After about five minutes, I saw a blonde woman rushing down the hall, files in her arms. I stepped into her pathway grabbing her attention quickly. Her blue eyes snapping away from the forms in her arms, and up towards my face, before a smile broken across her once serious face.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be intrusive, but could you possibly tell me where I could find Spencer Reid?" I asked

Her face screwed up slightly, her smiling faltering slightly "Uh, yeah. He's in the bullpen. Follow me." But then paused before turning to me "Sorry. I'm JJ."

My eyes lit up slightly as I recognized her name, and reached out to shake her hand "I've heard so much about you. Spencer's told me so much about you. I'm Shailene."

"Bookstore Shailene?" She asked quizzically.

"Um...I guess" I shrugged, pulling my hand back and smiling towards her.

"Shai." Spencer appeared behind JJ from the doubled glass doors, with a wide, but tired, smile on his face. But it quickly falled when he saw who was standing beside me. "JJ? Um...what...what are you doing here?"

"I stopped her looking for you." I answered quickly, and moving towards him "But I've found you."

JJ turned to smile at the two of us, but even I could detect the mischievous under the innocent smile "Well, I shall leave you two then. It was nice meeting you Shailene."

I nodded my head "To you too, JJ."

JJ smiled towards Spencer once more, before she went back on the pathway I had stopped her on. I watched her leave for only a moment, before I turned towards Spencer. He looked a little worried and hesitated for a moment. He looked nervous.

"You ok?" I asked, gently caressing his hand

"Did she...say anything to you? A-about me? About…"

I giggled and shook my head "No, love. She didn't. You don't have to worry" I held the bag full of food before him "Now let's eat, Sir. Genius. I brought your favourite's from Frannie's Deli."

His face lit up quickly with a smile, before reaching down to grab my hand. Spencer led me towards the hallway in the opposite direction JJ was leaving. We walked through the hallway side by side, before he opened the door of what looked like a small breakroom.

"No one really goes back here, so...uh, we'll have some privacy"

Spencer spoke, before closing the door behind him, as I laid out the food. I tucked my skirt beneath me, before I moved to sit beside him. Spencer hummed in satisfaction as he dug into the food that I had brought for him.

"This is amazing, thank you." Spencer smiled towards me, before taking a drink.

"Can I ask you something, Spencer?" He nodded his head "W...What are we exactly?"

Spencer chewed his food for a moment, thinking for a moment, before he turned towards me "What do you mean?"

"Like, are we a couple? Just dating?" I shrugged

Spencer paused for a moment "I...I've never really had a girlfriend before. I'm not really go-good with these things."

"I think you're doing pretty well," I blushed lightly, and reached across and grabbed his hand.

"You sure you wanna...be with me? I mean...I'm weird"

"I'm sure," I smiled "And I'm weird too,"

He laughed lightly, slowly nodding his head, before looking back towards me.

"Then we can make it official…" He spoke softly

I smiled widely "I'd love that."

Spencer moved his chair closer to me, before kissing me lightly on the lips. We pulled back away from each other, and I moved closer to him as we finished lunch and talked amongst each other. I couldn't help but blush each time he would take my hand and kiss the back of it, or kiss my cheek. It seemed that the longer I was with Spencer the more confident he would become. When lunch was over, and he had to head back to his office, he walked me back down to the front lobby.

"You going to be working late tonight?" I asked

He nodded his head, looking down towards our locked fingers "I'll call you when I get home?"

"I'd like that," I smile, before stepping closer to him, and kissing him on the cheek. But as I pulled away, he caressed my cheek and pulled me into a proper kiss.

"Thank you for lunch, Shai." He spoke against my lips.

"You're welcome, Sir. Genius"

I gave him one more kiss, before I reluctantly pulled away from him, and walked out the door. The whole walk back to the bookstore, I couldn't help but smile.

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. They are finally a couple! Yay! **

_xoxo_

_Charlie_


	5. Chapter Five: First Gift

**Chapter Five**

**The First Gift**

I stood on the mirror outside my room door and adjusted the white tshirt I was wearing, tucking into the pastel floral print skirt, before walking out the door. My heels clicked loudly against the pavement of my apartment steps as I walked down towards my car. It was a bright sunny Sunday morning and officially two weeks since Spencer and I had becoming official. It felt good to know that I finally had someone in my life, someone that I could turn to and talk with whenever I needed them.

As I walked around to the parking garage, my phone began to ring inside my purse, causing me to reach inside and pull out my cellphone. When I looked down towards the caller I.D, it showed Emmie's name and number.

"Please tell me you could open the store without trouble," I sighed into the phone as I opened the door to my 1960s Mercedes Benz that I had gotten on my sixteenth birthday.

Emerald chuckled "I opened the store no problem. But there is something here for you, and was wondering if you wanted in your office or not?"

I started my car, before switching my phone to speaker "Um, what is it exactly?"

"Flowers and a love note. No name on who it came from though" Emerald paused for a moment "Boyfriend maybe?"

"Spencer isn't really the random gift giving type. More of a person that likes to give it to you in person. And I'm sure he would've left his name. I'll look at it when I get there. Might be to the wrong building. Has happened before."

I hung up the phone before driving towards Mitchell's and parking in the back of the parking lot, before walking up towards the front door. The morning crowd was here, so it wasn't too busy. Walking straight towards the customer service desk to see the vase of flowers that Emerald was talking about. They were a simple arrangement and had noticed the same arrangement front once before. First time was an accident, and a second was a coincidence. With a heavy sigh, I grabbed the note from the middle of the arrangement, before opening it quickly, to read the note.

_The flowers fight to reach the level of your beauty, but die before they can. _

Though it was beautiful, a small chill ran down my spine as I read the short message. I placed the note into my purse, before grabbing the vase and moving it to one of the cafe tables for decoration.

"Who's the admirer?" Emerald asked walked up behind me.

I shrugged "Don't know. I think it's really meant for someone else. Before we bought this building it used to be an office. Whomever is sending them might not know the offices are no longer here."

Emerald nodded her head, "Well, I'm off to train the new hire. Wish me luck"

"I'm wishing you loads, thank you."

She smiled towards me before walking down towards the fiction section. Just as I was about to walk towards my office, my eyes caught Spencer sitting at the window table of the cafe, two coffee cups sitting on his table, as he quickly flipped through files. A smile spread across my face as I took the steps towards him, before I found myself standing before his table.

"Hello, handsome."

His head snapped up towards me in surprise, before he looked towards me with a smile. Spencer sat up in his chair, as I took a seat across from him.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." Spencer spoke with a small smile "Was thinking you called in sick or something"

"And not tell my boyfriend," I teased "I would think he'd be offended."

I couldn't help but smile at the blush that covered Spencer's cheeks. "I'm sure he would've been. I bought your coffee for you, I hope it's not cold."

"Thank you, love. That's very sweet of you" I reached towards the cup, before taking a sip from it "Mmm, no. It's perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Spencer looked around the room, before his eyes settled back on me "I wanted to tell you in person, rather than over the phone. We got another case, and it's in Oregon."

I frowned slightly, hating the case already. Not with just the fact that someone was getting hurt, but that he would also be far away from me. And by the look on his face, this was a bad case. Meaning it would take longer than the past few.

"How long?" I whispered, spinning the cup slowly between my hands anxiously.

"There have been five murders in the past two weeks and the department haven't been able to find the clue. They are hoping that we can, but…" Spencer paused "I'm hoping a week, no more than that."

"That's long." I whispered softly

Spencer nodded "I know. I'm sorry"

I shook my head quickly "Don't be, Spencer. This is your job. I understand that."

"But it's not fair to you,"

He reached across the table and grabbed my hand, caressing it lightly in his grasp. His brown eyes shown with silence, before he sighed heavily. I grasped his hand tightly, before bringing his hand to my lips and kissing it lightly, before placing them back down to the table.

"Its ok, Spence. Really." I smiled towards him "We can text and call. This is modern times"

Spencer smiled slightly, before it fell again "Just...it's going go be like this a lot. And...I don't wanna over stretch you and make this impossible for us. Cause I really like you….I really do, Shai."

"And I like you too, and that's where it's going to be successful." I encouraged "Because it's not one sided. You're going to get the bad guy, and we can celebrate with dinner."

He nodded his head slowly, but even I could tell with the look in his eyes that he wasn't fully believing me. More in his head over the situation that I was. Spencer's phone beeped from within his pocket, before he reached down to read the message, and sighed heavily as his brown eyes scanned over the screen.

"That's JJ. Planes leaving in a half hour" He sighed defeatedly, before slipping it back into his picked "Meaning, that I have to head out."

We both stood from the table, and I watched as he stumbled to place his files back into his messanger bag, before flinging it across his chest. Nervously he moved the hair from his face, before turning towards me, another apologetic look across his face.

I stepped forward and kissed him softly on his lips. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer, before Spencer deepened the kiss slightly. My arms wrapped around his neck and held to him tightly as our lips moved against each other. The kiss was soft and slow, like the two of us were savouring it, knowing it was going to be the last for a long while. But my chest cried out for fresh air, causing me to reluctantly pull away from him, but not too far. Feeling his minty breath fan over my face as we stood together closely.

"Call me as soon as you land?" I asked, my breath slightly labored as I spoke.

"I promise" He laced his fingers through my hair, cupping the back, before kissing me lightly on the forehead, before once more on my lips "I'll miss you, Shai"

"I'll miss you too, Spencer"

Spencer kissed me once more, before he moved away from me, and slowly made his way out the door. Before completely leaving the building, he turned back towards me, before waving a small goodbye, and then heading out the door.

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

"You guys were so cute, I just wanted to videotape the whole thing, and save it for when you two got married" Emily gushed as we walked back out towards our cars after close, along with Emerald.

I giggled "We haven't been together long to even _start_ to wedding talk. Don't curse us, please" I walked towards my car, but quickly stopped as I noticed a box sitting on top of the hood. "What the hell?"

"Aww, did Spencer leave you a gift?" Emerald asked

I shook my head slowly as I walked towards the box "No. I mean...he would've just given it to me, not place it on my car"

The three of us walked towards my car, before I reached up and grabbed the small box, before shaking it slightly to hear what was inside. But only a small ratteling noise was heard, before I stilled the box. I shrugged slightly, before I propped the lid open, only to scream out and drop it to the floor. Both girls beside me backed up as the box full of dead bugs crashed to the floor, spilling the contents to the ground.

"What the hell?" Emily spoke, before kicking the box away to the other side of the parking lot "What kind of sick fuck would do that?"

I sighed heavily "Probably some shit kid who didn't have anything better to do with his life."

"Wankers" Emerald spoke harshly, before walking around to the passenger side of my car to get inside "Let's go. I'm so done with today."

I hugged Emily goodbye, before she walked down a few spots and got into her car. It wasn't till I saw that she was safely inside that I got into my car. But as I drove away back towards my apartment, the shaky feeling of the bugs being left on my car didn't leave me till I had my front door locked tightly.

* * *

**AN: i AM SO SORRY I CAN'T EVEN RIGHT NOW. this is what I get for writing two stories at once and upload on the same day. I'm so sorry I placed the wrong chapter, and thank you to those that told me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember that I place visuals on my homepage. Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts, they help me with writing when I know if my readers enjoy or not.**

**xoxo,**

**Charlie**


	6. Chapter Six: Maybe Something More

**Chapter Six**

**Maybe Something More**

The gifts never stopped coming, and to call them gifts was putting it lightly. Each day there would be a new sort of dead bug filled box placed on my car with a message left on top. At what I once thought was a sick prank by one of the kids in the neighborhood, soon became something that was starting to frighten me.

After the fourth time, I stopped driving my car to work. Instead Emily or Emerald would drive. It stopped the gifts being presented on my car, but didn't stop the messages. When we would walk through the door of the store, on the floor in front of the door would be a white envelope with my name on it. At first I thought it was something official, but soon saw that it was just another way the person found to affect me in some way.

"You need to tell Spencer," Emerald spoke as we both sat inside my apartment, dinner set on the table, music playing from my radio in the kitchen.

I shook my head "No. I'm not going to bother him with this."

"Bother? Some sicko is sending you weird letters and boxes of dead bugs. How is that a bother?" Emerald spoke "You're his girlfriend for Christ's sake, Shailene. He works for the FBI."

"Exactly," I interrupted my sister quickly "There are more important cases and people that need his help, and I am not one of them. It's nothing major."

I wasn't even believing the words that came out of my mouth as I spoke towards my sister, just as she wasn't believing me. With a heavy sigh, I grabbed my plate from the table, and walked back into the kitchen to set it into the sink.

"I'm just worried this could get ugly really quick, Shai. Spencer could help and have some insight on what to do? Even if it is small."

I shook my head once more and looked back towards my sister of the opening of the kitchen "No. It's going to blow over and they are just going to find someone else to pick on."

Before my sister could say another word, I pushed away from the counter and towards my bedroom, where I closed the door tightly behind me. From the other side of the door, my sister could be heard cleaning up after her meal, before going into her room. A heavy sigh of relief left my lips as I walked towards my bathroom, thankful Emerald wasn't going to push the issue anymore.

Spencer had been gone since the first time I had gotten a box and a letter, and that was almost over a week ago. The case he was working was harder than he was hoping, meaning he was staying over on the West Coast longer than planned or wanted. Grabbing a silk set of a cami and shorts, quickly, I changed into my pjs before climbing into my bed and resting against the pillows.

**Spencer P.O.V**

**Portland, Oregon**

I stared at the evidence files in front of me wanting nothing more than for the one clue that we needed for solve this case to finally show itself. Derek sat at the other end of the table looking through files of old cases that fit this same MO, but with the frustrated look on his face, it was obvious it wasn't going to be much help.

"I don't know what else we are going to need to be able to catch this guy. It's like he's able to kill these woman without touching them." Derek spoke, slamming another closed file down into his pile "We have five years worth of cases and _none_ of them are able to give us something we don't know."

"You know the one thing we are going to need is a body, and he's holding out. Usually the unsub would derail and start to unravel, but it's the moment the cops start to get a little too close - he's able to suppress his urges in order to not get caught" I spoke slowly, before leaning back in my chair and rubbing my eyes.

The room sat in a silence, before the small ding on my phone was heard, causing both Derek and I to snap up from our relaxed positions, snapping us back into reality. Reaching forward I grabbed my phone, expecting it to be a message from JJ, but instead it was from Shailene. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face as I opened the message.

"_Missing you dearly, and wishing you were here xShai"_

"I know what that kind of smile means," Derek teased from the other side of the table, smirking towards me "Who's the girl?"

I looked towards him nervously "Girl? N-no...no girl. Why would there be a girl?"

Derek chuckled and smiled towards me "Already. Deny all you want, pretty boy. But I know what that look means,"

I could feel my mouth open and close, words trying to form and come out, but nothing was working. It was like my brain was unable to work at the moment. Derek let out another laugh, before he stood up from his chair, and walked towards the coffee machine that was outside the room. A sigh left my lips, before I moved to reply back.

'_Miss you too. Hopefully will be home soon'_

I stood up from my chair and slipped my phone into my back pocket, before moving towards the coffee machine and standing next to Derek as he prepared his cup.

"Her name is Shailene." I started, causing him to look up towards me, his eyes holding curiosity "She manages the book store I go to every Sunday. One day she came to talk to me, and I couldn't believe it."

Derek stood up straight "Bookstore girl? The one you asked me advice on? I thought you talked to her already?"

I nodded my head before looking down towards my sneakers "I didn't. Tried, but ended up chickening out. But...two weeks later she's standing over me complimenting the book I'm reading" A smile coasted over my lips.

"Well good for you man, finally got the girl." Derek spoke,

"More like she's the one that got me. She's amazing, smart, and sometimes I have to question myself why she's even with me."

Derek looked towards me with a confused look "Why would you have to question that?"

"Cause I'm weird." I spoke softly "And she's…perfect."

"And I'm sure she thinks to the same about you. Don't doubt yourself Reid, you're a great guy, Shailene obviously knows this already. How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Seven weeks, five days and 20 hours." I recited back towards Derek, causing his eyebrows to rise in shock.

"Well, I'm sure if she wasn't interested in the two months you've been together, Reid. She would've left already, so you're obviously doing something right."

He grabbed his cup of coffee, before raising his hand up and patting me lightly on the shoulder. Quickly, I made a cup of coffee for myself, dumping endless amounts of sugar into the cup, before joining Morgan back into the room. The images of the crime scenes began to blur in front of me, as I went back through them once more.

"We can do this, pretty boy, get you back to your girl." Derek spoke, flipping through his file, causing me to smile "See, even you know it's more than a fling"

"Maybe it is," I spoke softly, before turning over a new file.

**Two Days Later**

**Shailene's P.O.V**

I watched from the front desk as the new hire, Milo, walked around the floor helping customers. Since he was hired the workload on the three of us lightened greatly, and he was catching on quickly. I watched with a smile as he helped the customer, before the customer thanked him and walked towards the cash register where Emily was waiting.

"Good job, Milo." I spoke proudly "You enjoying everything here at Mitchells?"

He nodded, touring over me, his dark eyes casting towards me "Thank you, Ms. Mitchell."

"Please, call me Shai. We are not formal here at all." I smiled

"Shai," He repeated, before pausing "Would it be ok if I switched with Emily? Would like longer time behind the registers if that's ok?"

I nodded my head "If she's ok with it, so am I."

He smiled towards me, before turning back around towards the register. His broad shoulders walked further from me, as he approached Emily to switch behind the registers. It was weird to finally have a male around at work, breaking up the estrogen here at the store. Milo had light caramel brown skin, that seemed to be just a natural kiss of a natural tan. His brown eyes seemed to have specs within them of greens and gold, his dark hair making them more noticeable.

"Hey, snap out of it" Emily spoke as she walked towards me, my focus moving away from Milo and back towards my friend.

"What?"

"Checking the newbie out?" She smirked

"What? No. No...I…" I stammered, feeling embarrassed that I in fact was. Causing Emily to chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, Shai. Everyone's able to have some meaningless flirts and stuff, it's human nature."

I blush "Well, I have a boyfriend. Shouldn't have done that"

Before Emily or I could speak, the bell above the door rang, letting us know a customer had walked in. Turning towards the door, a wide smile spread across my face as I saw that it was Spencer. Moving away from Emily, quickly, I walked towards him. As he saw me approach, Spencer walked towards faster, before pulling me into a hug and holding me tightly.

"It's so good to see you," I whispered softly against the collar of his shirt as he hugged me, before I pulled back "When did you get back?"

"Late last night, didn't wanna wake up" He spoke, smiling down towards me.

I reached down and grabbed his hand, when I noticed we had an audience "Come on, let's go talk in my office,"

The two of us walked towards my office, hand in hand, with blush covering our cheeks. When we got to my office, I closed the door behind us, and closed the blinds of the window that locked down onto the book floor. Spencer stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around me waist, and pulling me tightly to his chest, before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"The case have a happy ending?" I whispered, leaning back against his chest. Spencer slowly shook his head.

"Not really. We were too late to save the last victim, but we got the bad guy" He whispered

Reaching down, I grabbed his hand, and squeezed it "I'm sure you guys did everything that you could."

"I know. Doesn't ease the mind sometimes though"

Turning his his arms, I moved to sweep his long hair from his face, before pulling him down towards me into a kiss. His lips pressed softly against mine, before the hold Spencer had on my waist began to tighten, as his lips pressed harder against mine. My fingers entangled into his hair, pulling on it slightly. It was like the pent up emotion I had been feeling the past week and a half were over flowing as we kissed. Spencer steadied himself, firmly placing his hand on my hips, before pulling back from me.

"Wow," I spoke softly in a breath

"Had a week to make up for," He smirked down towards me "Sorry if I was a...to aggressive."

I shook my head "Don't apologize, Spencer."

He blushed lightly "Sorry. It's like I can't….control myself…"

My hand moved up to cover his lips, to silence his rambling. "I like it, Spencer. Makes me feel wanted."

He pressed his lips together, before nodding his head. Slowly I moved my hand away from his lips, and before mine could meet his again, there was a knock at my door. A groan sounded from the both of us, before I moved away from Spencer and walked towards the door to open it. On the other side stood Milo, and I blushed slightly as he stood there.

"Sorry to disturb you," He started "But this came for you,"

Milo pressed a box forward, with a white envelope on top, my name is calligraphy on top. My stomach dropped and the warm feeling from before quickly turned ice cold. With a shaky hand, I took the box from Milo, and thanked him, before he walked away. I knew if Emily or Emerald would've gotten this, they would've thrown it away. Milo didn't know about the messages and gifts, and I now regretted not telling him.

"What is it?" Spencer asked as I walked into the office, and closed the door behind me "Shai?"

I placed the box on the coffee table in front of my small couch in the corner of my office, before moving to sit on the sky blue couch behind the table. Spencer stood in front of me with a confused look on his face, and already I could feel the panic set in, knowing what was waiting for me inside the box.

"There…is something that I was hoping I was going to have to tell you about," I spoke softly

His brows knitted together "What do you mean?"

I sighed heavily, "I…I think I might have a stalker"

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. This is a make-up for the past flub I made with chapter four. This is where the story will pick up in the drama, and might turn to a "M" rating for that. Please leave a review, it helps a lot to know what readers think of the new chapters

xo

Charlie


	7. Chapter Seven: Further Action

**AN: **I wanna say thank you for the most reviewed chapter, on chap. 5, and it made me so happy. So I thought I'd update a little earlier than usual cause of it. One review kind of brought something to my attention, but story takes place between seasons 4-5 right before Spencer gets shot in the knee. Cause I wanna make it something was already know well enough and possibly make a second part and yea. So - Maeve doesn't exist. This is season 5 Spencer - with his beautiful shoulder chocolate locks. But will say the shop that Maeve and Spencer meet in, was my inspiration for what _Mitchells_ looks like, but a little bigger. Sorry for not clearing that up earlier, any way, on with the Chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**_Further Action_**

Spencer called his team the moment I was done explaining everything that had been happening the entire week he'd been done. He frantically spoke into the phone, before the two of us rushed to the BAU offices. I suddenly felt ashamed for not telling him sooner, and listening to my sister for once. It was like his body wasn't able to rest to entire drive, his finger strumming along the steering wheel, or tapping his foot the whole ride up to the BAU floor.

"Spencer," I spoke softly, but he still wouldn't look towards me "Spencer, please talk to me."

"I...I don't even know what to say, Shai." He spoke, his voice tense "This went on a whole week….a whole week and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't wanna worry you, Spencer, you were doing your job"

He turned towards me quickly "Well now I'm worried. Because this went on for a week without anything being done about it. I understand not telling me, I can understand that, Shailene. But not even the police?"

Before I could speak, the elevator doors opened, and he nearly ran out into the lobby. Timidly, I walked behind Spencer and through the double glass doors into the bullpen. I followed him up a ramp and over towards a conference room, where the door was left open. He stood in the doorway and waited for me to catch up, before I walked in. A group of people were waiting inside, who I immediately knew were to be his team. But the only person I was able to recognize was JJ, seeing as she was the only person I had met briefly. Spencer let out a deep sigh from behind me, before stepping forward and placing a comforting hand on the small of my back.

"Guys, this is Shailene." He spoke, his voice losing the tense anger from moments ago "My girlfriend"

A man to my right stepped forward, a sten and authoritative look on his face. His tall frame was dressed in a fitted suit, and already I knew for this to be Aaron Hotchner from the description that Spencer had given me once before.

"I'm SSA Hotchner, and we're going to help as much as we can." He spoke "But first, we need to make sure that this is in fact a stalking case before we move forward with just a suspicion."

Spencer pressed me forward, with the hand on the small of my back, and having me sit in one of the chairs that surrounded the table. I had the feeling that you get when you're in the principal's office, feeling as if you'd done something wrong, even though you know that you haven't. JJ walked over and took a seat beside me, and gave a comforting smile, and pulled out a pad of paper, giving me her full attentions.

"Let's start from the beginning." She started "How did this all start?"

I shifted in my seat slightly, trying to find a way to relax in the chair, but it wasn't happening. Spencer must've sensed my discomfort, because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly, as a way of encouraging me.

"First it started with flowers," I sighed "At first I thought it was just someone sending them to the wrong address. There really wasn't a name on the cards, so...I didn't know what to. Kept the flowers and just thought they'd stop."

"How long till the gifts changed?" JJ asked

I paused "Beginning of last week. I got the flowers, but months had gone by since the last one came to the store. Same message as before, thought nothing of it."

"Wait," Spencer interrupted, causing us to look towards him, "Was that the same day that I'd come to see you before we left for Oregon?"

I nodded my head "I didn't think anything of it. Just thought the same as I had before. It wasn't till the girls and I were walking out to my car that the box was waiting on top of my car."

"Ever received a box in the past?" A gentleman asked, He stood tall with his arms crossed at his chest and stern concentrated look across his strong features.

"No," I blushed lightly and smiled "I thought it was a gift from Spencer. Something he'd out there before he left. But it wasn't. Inside was a box full of dead butterflies."

"Was there a note this time?" Aaron asked

I shook my head "But the next night there was another box, different type of butterfly, but with a note."

"What did it say?" Aaron asked, walking closer to us, and crossing his arms at his chest.

"Thing between us will change, just like these butterflies. Only this time you won't fly away from me" I recited "The same message is on all the boxes that I get"

"There's no doubt this is a stalking case, Hotch. The person is obviously inciting her, and won't stop."

Aaron nodded his head "Seems it's getting worse with every turn down gesture." He looked towards Spencer "You said another box had been delivered when you were at her office today?"

Spencer nodded "It's still there. Didn't wanna disturb whatever was inside."

"Derek, you and Emily go to the office and retrieve it," Aaron spoke, causing the gentleman from before and dark haired woman to rush out of the room and leave the rest of us. "JJ, take Shai to your office to finish up the statement. Here we will set up, we're going to need everything we know about this from start to finish."

Aaron walked off out of the room, and JJ stood from her seat, and I followed her lead. But before I could follow off behind her, Spencer grabbed at my wrist lightly, stopping me in my tracks.

"JJ, give us a second?" He spoke softly, causing the blonde to nod her head, and leave the room. Giving us privacy, she closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry for...snapping at you earlier."

I slowly nodded my head "It's ok, I should've told you, and I'm sorry that I didn't. I just didn't want to worry you,"

"I know that, just…" He sighed deeply "I care for you Shai, and I don't want _anything _to happen to you"

I blushed lightly "I care for you too, Spencer"

Spencer reached forward and tucked a strand of my hair from my face, before tucking it behind my ear, before bending down and kissing me sweetly on the lips. I reached forward instinctually and placed my hands on his waist, and attempt to pull him closer. When he pulled back from me, his forehead rested against mine, as he held me closely to chest.

"We're going to get him," He spoke softly his brown eyes connecting with my blue "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, that I will promise to you, Shai."

I nod my head slowly, believing every word he spoke "I know you wont. I believe you"

He kissed me once more, before pulling back, letting me walk to follow JJ, who was waiting right outside the door. Looking over my shoulder back towards him, I couldn't help but feel my heart break as I saw the saddened look across his features.

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

"How many gifts would you say were brought to you over the last six months?" JJ asked, as the two of us sat inside her office.

I shrugged "I don't know. Over thirty? After a while they stopped. Maybe three months ago? It was just the flowers with some message about how my beauty was greater than the flowers. I would just throw the card away, and place the flowers in the cafe or something."

JJ wrote down what I told her into the notepad before her, before turning back towards me. "You said three months ago they stopped, and then they started up again?" I nodded my head "You and Spencer have been dating for how long?"

I counted back the days, and felt my heart drop "Two months about"

"It's going to be ok, Shai. We'll work on this till everything gets sorted out."

I chuckled softly "This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. Making a big...spectacle out of all this. You guys should be helping someone who really needs it"

JJ looked towards me, confused "You don't think you need it?"

"No. All I got were weird gifts and that was it. Yes, they scare the living jesus out of me. But it's not something to make a large thing over."

"Spencer cares for you, Shai. Everyone can see that, every time he looks at you." JJ spoke kindly "And we've dealt with cases like this before. It starts off seeming to be harmless, but soon it turns out to be deadly."

I nodded my head, before looking down towards my lap, as my hands started to shake. JJ stood up from her seat, before she walked towards me and took a seat beside me on her couch. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, in a comforting manner, as I finally broke down. A loud sob ripped through me, as I bent forward and collapsed within myself. My small frame shook against JJ's as she comforted me, rubbing my back soothingly.

**Spencer's P.O.V**

"You know that you can't officially be on this case?" Aaron spoke towards me as I stood before his desk "But unofficially…"

"I need to be here. I….I need to be able to solve this before it gets worse, Hotch. We've seen what happens when stalker cases go unsolved. 81% become victims of assault and 28% of victims go under witness protection if the stalking increases or becomes violent, and I'm not going to let that happen to her."

"Reid, I know this." Aaron sighed "But you have to look at the probability of that happening. It's been almost a year, given the timeline Shailene has given us. We might have to wait it out in order for this to be taken under our jurisdiction"

I looked down towards him in shock "So you're just going to let this continue before something actually happens? To her, or to someone else for that matter"

Aaron stood from his seat "Reid, given the factor that you personally are involved with the victim is clouding your judgement right now. You knew if it was anyone else, that we wouldn't be brought on unless a physical violation occurs."

"If anything happens to her, I will never forgive you" I spoke sternly towards Hotch, before turning and leaving his office completely.

He called after me as I left the room, but I walked quickly out of the door, before walking away towards JJs office, where I knew Shailene was waiting. But when I got to her office, the door was left closed, knocking softly, I opened the door to see gone, but Shailene on the couch, lying on her side, and softly sleeping.

Softly I closed the door behind me, before moving forward and kneeling down beside her. Her face was twisted as if she were in pain, and her fists clenching tightly together. Gently I brushed her hair back, and sighed heavily when I saw the tear streaks stained on her pale cheeks. Her nose slightly red, and her eyes swollen.

"Shai," I whispered softly, rubbing my thumb across her cheek, slowly rousing her from her sleep "Come on, wake up."

She moaned softly, before whispering "Spencer?"

I smiled softly "Yeah. Come on, let's get you home."

Her eyes opened towards me, and my heart clenched slightly as I saw how red they were. I helped her stand from the couch, before wrapping my arm around her waist, her head resting against my shoulder slightly as we walked out of JJs office. Slowly the two of us walked out of the BAU offices, before finally making it back down towards my car. Shai rested in the front seat of my car, while I drove back towards my apartment.

"They aren't going to do anything….are they?" She whispered from beside me, her eyes focused on her window.

I sighed heavily, and reached across to grab her hand "Hotch said they can't, because at the moment it's just harassment and it's not in our jurisdiction." Shai nodded her head, and squeezed my hand softly, slightly shaking as she sat there beside me. "I'm keeping my promise, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

She just nodded her head, and it broke my heart to watch as the tears started down her cheeks.


	8. Chapter Eight: Message 1

**Chapter Eight**

**Message 1/**_?_

The sunlight peeking through the drapes over the large bay style window woke me slowly, rousing me from my imageless dream. SLowly my mind was waking, recognizing the arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to another slumbering body. Turning around in his arms, my eyes met a sleeping Spencer, his eye closed, casting his face in a peaceful look. My hand reached up and moved hair from his face, pushing it back behind his ear. He stirred slightly in his sleep, before settling back down, a soft sigh passing his lips.

Carefully, I removed his arm from my waist, before getting up from his bed. I moved about his bedroom, loving how the contrast of his was against mine. My room was white with pastel colours and feminine style furniture. His bed was a heavy wood, with dark sheets and bed covers, a plaid wool blanket was kicked to the floor that was once across the bottom of his mattress. His dark wood floors seemed to blend with the beige wall painting, and similar colored drapes. It looked like the bedroom that would be dated in the 1960s or 1970s. But it was perfect for Spencer.

Opening his bedroom door, slowly and quietly, I walked across the living room towards his bathroom, quickly taking care of business and wiping away the make-up I had left on from yesterday. Opening up the bathroom one more, I walked around towards his small kitchen and kicked on the coffee maker and searched his cabinets for something to make breakfast with. Thankfully I found some leftover pancake mix and peanut butter, nothing like having peanut butter pancakes.

Adjusting the shirt Spencer had given me to sleep in, that seemed to cause my body to swim in it, as the end of it dusted across the tops of my thighs. Moving about his small kitchen, making the pancakes, and two cups of coffee - remembering how he liked nothing but two large spoonfuls in his coffee.

Just as I had turned off the stove, the sound of a door opening made me turn around to see Spencer. His hair was mussed up once more, his lounge pants dragging around his feets and his robe covering the shirt he wore underneath.

"I thought you'd left," His voice groggy and unclear as he spoke and moved towards me in the kitchen.

I smiled towards him and shook my head "Thought I'd make you breakfast as a sort of...thank you for trying yesterday."

His face cast down in a frown "You don't have to thank me, it's my job to keep you safe."

"I know, but still, much appreciation for you trying, Spencer. Means a lot to me."

He smiled towards me, before stepping forward and placing a soft kiss to my forehead. I watched as he walked towards his bathroom, as I began to make the plates and walk them over to his small breakfast nook, that seemed to be used more as a desk than an actually able. Setting the table, I brought down the maple syrup and creamer for our meal, before taking a seat at the table, just as Spencer came out of the bathroom. His hair fixed and pushed from his face, and face freshly washed.

"Wow, this looks amazing," He spoke with a wide smile

"My mum used to make us peanut butter pancakes when I was little. My sister and I would have to get the the table before my brother, or else he's devour them before we'd get there."

"Brother?" Spencer asked as he spilled syrup over his breakfast "I thought you only have a sister"

I paused for a moment, before explaining "I do. Joseph is my older brother, but he passed away when I was younger."

Spencer's face cast in sympathy "Shai, I'm so sorry"

I smiled towards him "Thank you, it happened when I was nine, my mum went to pick Joesph up from his mate's home from a sleepover. On the way home, they were hit by a drunk driver. My mum died instantly, and Joe was in a coma for about two weeks, before he died."

"Shai, you don't have to tell me,"

"I want to," I take a sip of my coffee, before placing it back onto the table "I trust you Spencer, and want to tell you things. Things that I haven't really told anyone else for that matter. The only ones in my life that know about my family is Emily."

Spencer smiled slightly towards me, before reaching over and grabbing my hand, and kissing the back of my palm softly "Thank you"

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

"They aren't going to do anything? That's bullshit, they are cops, they have to do something" Emerald spoke as I sat with her in our living room. Spencer had dropped me off before he went back to work, leaving me alone with my sister.

"I wasn't expecting anything to be done. When Spencer explained to to me yesterday, basically his team can't do anything about it cause it's only harassment and no harm has come to me or anyone else. "

"So you're supposed to just sit around and wait till something happens? That's bullshit" She sighed deeply "We should go back home, you won't be bothered in London, and father can get you a new home, cell phone, everything."

"I'm not leaving my store. And I'm not leaving Spencer"

"How are you to be safe here? I leave in a week, and you'll have no one here." Emerald begged "Come with me, please. At least til things blow over here. Emily can run the store til you're able to come back here."

"I'm not leaving Spencer, Emmie. You wouldn't leave Devon, so why would I leave Spencer?"

She sighed deeply and sat beside me, before resting against my side, and holding my hand tightly. We both sat there in silence, before there was a knock at the door. We both looked towards each other, before I stood from the couch and walked towards the front door of my apartment. I looked through the peep home to only see that no one was there. Opening the door slowly, I saw a white box sitting at the food of the door, my name in calligraphy, just like the others.

"Shit, not another one" Emerald cursed from behind me "This is getting out of control, this wanker isn't getting the picture Shai"

"I know, but let's not think rashly. Leaving here is not the answer" I spoke, bending down and grabbing the box, before closing the door behind me and walking it towards my kitchen table and placing it on top.

"You're not going to open that thing are you?" Emerald spoke from behind me.

"Of course I am." I sighed heavily, taking the top envelope and opening it and slowly pulling out what was inside.

Unlike the others, there wasn't a note inside, only a photo. It was of Spencer and I, the two of us outside the FBI building when I joined him for lunch one day. Spencer's arm was around my waist, holding me close, as he smiled down towards me. I remember the joke he had tried to tell me, only laughing at it was more of a educational joke than anything. But what was disturbing over the photo, was a giant red '_X_' placed over Spencer's face, and "_mine_" written across my face. Dropping the photo, I backed away from it slightly.

"Shai," Emerald whispered slightly as she reached forward and took the photo, before gasping "We have to do something. This has gone too far."

Snapping out of it slightly, I moved towards the white box and propped it open, to once again see a dead butterfly pinned down on the inside. I whimpered slightly as another image was placed inside beside it. Written across the lid of the box - "_She paid the price of your mistake_". It was a picture of a woman, sprawled across a dingy mattress, with her throat slit, her lifeless eyes staring back at me. I didn't even register the scream that left my lips, before I felt my body fall, as my mind slipped into unconsciousness.

**Spencer's P.O.V**

**Moc Mary Motel - Room 3B**

"The victim is Nicole Benroc, 29, from a city right outside of Quantico. Missing person's was placed yesterday when she didn't return from her yoga class late yesterday afternoon." Hotch recited as the rest of the team stood outside in the motel parking lot "Her throat had been slit, and she's the third victim of the same M.O. Reid, you and Morgan go through the crime scene, see what was left behind by the unsub and connect with Detective Reiz. Emily, I want you to head back to the department with Rossi and start going through the files and get this started for us. I'll go and talk with the victims family with JJ."

The team broke up, with Derek and I walking up the steps of the motel, beyonce the police tap, and towards the room where I knew the victim was. Police officers and CSI walked past us, leaving the room empty for Derek and I. It was the third body we'd found within two months, and still hadn't been able to find the unsub.

"The body is positioned just like the others," Derek spoke walking towards the bed, where the body was still resting. Her blue eyes stared up towards the ceiling with fear etched all over her face. "Except 'mine' isn't written across the forehead like the others. That's a change in his M.O."

"I wouldn't go that far just yet," I mumbled, before walking over to the table beside the bed and grabbing the note left behind "She paid the price of her mistake. She is mine."

"Who would 'she' be? The victim?"

"Or the woman he's really angry at. Whatever the mistake was, it sent this unsub over the edge. There is overkill stab wounds all over the victim."

Derek walked away from the bed, before walking over to where evidence was left behind by the unsub. I looked over the victim, mentally counting the stab wounds over her body, but wouldn't concentrate. It was disturbing to me how much this woman looked like Shailene. Her blue eyes stared up at me, her hair colour similar to Shai's. It sent a chill down my spine as I looked towards the victim.

"She looks just like Shai," I whispered softly towards Derek walking away from the bed to stand beside him.

Derek looked over his shoulder, before looking towards me "You wanna step out for a moment? I would understand"

I shook my head "No. Just, it hit me harder than I was expecting. They could be sisters it's….disturbing is all."

My phone rang from my backpocket, and I grabbed it quickly to see that it was Garcia. I answered it quickly, before placing her on speaker phone.

"Hey, Garcia, you're on speaker." I spoke towards the phone as Derek and I began to thumb through the evidence CSI had collected.

"Hey, I went through the list of victims and crossed checked them and see if there was anything that came up that they all had in common, and I got one thing and you're not going to believe the one place they all shopped frequently at."

"Where, babygirl?" Derek asked

"Mitchell's bookstore. The first two victims were there a few days before their bodies were discovered, and our last victim was a frequent customer at the cafe inside." Garcia spoke through the phone

"Alright, thanks Garcia" I spoke before hanging up my phone.

"Do you think the unsub could be hunting for woman that shop at Mitchells?" Derek asked as we moved out of the bedroom

"It's possible, but wouldn't that really be a stretch?"

Derek shook "You know it's not man."

He patted me on the shoulder, before we made our way back down towards the SUV and drove back towards the department where we were all set up for the case. When we pulled up, I couldn't help but be confused as I spotted Shai's car parked across the lot.

"That's Shailene's car," I told Derek as he placed the car in park, and we got out.

Rushing out of the car, I walked into the department, and didn't see Shailene anywhere. But as I walked past the front desk and towards where we were set up, I could a woman speak to an officer, and if it weren't for the accent, I don't think I would've thought much about her.

"We've been here before, and no one is doing anything about it. My sister is being terrorized but some sick person and no one seems to give a fuck about it," the woman spoke angrily towards an officer, who looked towards her like he was seriously scared of her.

"Excuse me, miss?" She turned around quickly, and instantly, I recognized her as Emerald, Shai's younger sister

"Spencer! Thank god, I've been trying to get a hold of you all day" She spoke frantically.

"We've been working a case," I explained, before pulling her off to the side "What's wrong?"

She sighed softly, before speaking "Shailene received another package tonight. Except it wasn't like the others. Inside was a photo of you two and your face was crossed out completely. Her wrote across her face, stating that she was his, or whom ever this wanker is."

"Wait," I interrupted her quickly "Did you say that he called her '_mine_'?"

Emerald nodded her head "Yeah. He wrote mine across her face. And….that's not even the most disturbing part. Inside was the usual butterfly, but...he put a picture of a dead woman on the lid."

Emerald went through her purse and pulled out the two photos before handing them towards me. My stomach dropped when I saw the photo of Shailene and myself, but looked at the other in shock. It was our victim, Nicole Benroc.

"Where is Shailene right now?" I spoke with a panicked tone

"At the apartment. She fainted after seeing the photo. She woke up soon after and went to take a bath when I slipped out to come down here. Shai's not listening to me, so I thought I'd come down here and do something about it for her."

Before Emerald was even done speaking, I was already rushing towards Morgan, pulling him off to the side. After a quick explanation the two of us rushed back out to the SUV and towards Shailene's apartment. The whole drive, the only thing I could think about was getting to her, and making sure she was safe. The worst going through my mind was what Derek and I would find the moment we went into her apartment.

* * *

**AN:** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thing are starting to heat up and probs next chapter - if not the one after it - this story with go up in ratings for the crime sequence (and possible) sex scene? I'm not fully sure yet what will be happening in Shai/Spencers sex life or if you guys would even want it. A picture of Emerald had been added to characters, along with Milo. I meant to do that earlier but forgot._

_xo_

_Charlie_


	9. Chapter Nine: Relationship Revelation

**Chapter Nine**

**Relationship Revelation**

I laid across my bed, crept tightly into the sheets of my bed, loving nothing more than that warmth wrapped around my body. The image of the girl flashed into my mind the second that I thought that it would be forgotten. The blood the left her neck seemed to stain my mind as I laid there. Clenching tightly to the blanket wrapped around my body, a sound from the front door was heard. I waited for Emerald to take care of it, as I laid there, but another sound was heard.

With a heavy sigh, I pushed back the blankets before getting up from my bed and walked towards the door. My barefeet padded across to the door, where I looked through the peep hole. I couldn't open the door faster, when I saw that it was Spencer on the other side. He stepped into my apartment and grabbed me tightly, holding me as I collapsed into his chest and cried against him.

"It's ok. I've got you" He hushed softly into my ear as he held me, the faint sound of the door closing behind him caught my attention, pulling away from him slightly. I saw Derek moving to stand towards the dining room.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" I spoke through my sobs

"We met Emerald at the police station." Spencer spoke, wiping some of the tears from my face "Are you ok?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath trying to calm myself "I can't get the image out of my head."

"Come here," Spencer pulled me back into his chest where I found comfort in his arms and the scent of this cologne as I took a deep breath.

"Is this the box that was dropped off from earlier?" Derek asked from the dining room table. I turned my head, still rested against Spencer's chest to look, and slowly nodded my head.

"Let's go lay down," Spencer spoke, before leading me back towards my bedroom "Call Hotch? Get a team out here to take care of that?"

Derek nodded his head, as I passed him, before grabbing the phone from his back pocket and stepped off to the side to made the call. Spencer and I walked into my bedroom, where I eagerly got back into the warm blankets, as he shut the door tightly behind him. A soft sigh left my lips, as I watched Spencer walk towards my bed, and come to sit down beside me. I reached across the grabbed his hand, and held to it tightly.

"I've never seen you with your gun," I spoke softly, lacing our fingers together and playing with his hands slightly.

"Without it, I look like a teachers assistant." He spoke, and couldn't help the laugh that slipped through my lips, but quickly it turned into cries.

Spencer moved towards me, and pulled me into his arms, as I wrapped my arms him and cried into his chest. He didn't say anything as he held me, just let me cry until there was nothing left. Even then he didn't speak. Spencer did move to lay down across from me, laying side by side. From outside the bedroom door, I could hear his team moving about, and knew it was only a matter of time before I had to leave the safe protection of my bedroom.

"It's all my fault," I spoke in a soft whisper

"What's your fault?" Spencer asked, his brows pulling in tightly in confusion.

"All of this," I sniffled lightly "That girl would still be alive if -"

"Don't," Spencer spoke sternly, before moving to lay beside me closer, caressing my cheek, causing me to look up towards him "None of this is your fault, Shai. This guy, who ever he may be, is sick. He is the real fault of all of this, not you."

"Yeah, but if I'd only-" Spencer shook his head, as I started to speak.

"_Nothing_ would've changed this. If it wasn't you he was fixated on. It would've been someone else." He spoke sternly "Don't go blaming yourself when it was out of your control,"

I relaxed slightly when his voice softened, before nodding my head once again. Spencer bent down and kiss my forehead, before moving to lay back down, tucking me close to his side. We laid there for only five more minutes, before there was a soft knock on the door. Spencer and I sat up quickly, and moving away from each other, before he stood to answer the door. Standing in the archway stood Hotch and Jennifer. I fixed my hair away from my face, before moving to stand from my bed. I noticed how Spencer's face turned down in a frown when Hotch stepped into the room, downcast in a frown and his eyes hard set.

"We know that you've been through a lot, but we'd like to ask you a few questions" Hotch spoke, before I nodded my head.

"This can wait a little later, couldn't it?" Spencer spoke, his voice holding anger

"Spence, you know we can't," Jennifer spoke softly, as if she the reason behind his anger.

"W-We can talk in the kitchen?" Jennifer nodded her head as I spoke, before the four of us turned out of my bedroom and towards my kitchen.

I looked around my apartment as unknown people walked about the room taking photos, and processing items of my home. Spencer set a protective hand on the small of my back, before we walked into my kitchen. I slid the door closed, giving us a bit of privacy from the rest of the apartment, though it wasn't much.

"There isn't really anything for me to tell you that I hadn't told you the other day," I spoke, wrapping my arms across my chest and looking down towards my feet. Suddenly I felt vulnerable and small, Spencer must've sensed this, because he stepped towards me, and wrapped a protective arm across my waist and back.

"He referred you at our crime scene from today, and copied the same message onto the box he sent today," JJ explained, her tone soft and friendly "Is there anyone that you know that you have a past with that maybe ended on bad terms,"

I paused to think for a moment, only to shake my head "I've been in the state for over six years, and really haven't…dated, or hung out with someone outside of work, because I've been busy with the opening of our new store"

"Maybe someone within work then? Someone who might've showed too much affection towards you, and acted friendly." Hotch began to question towards me "He would've made you feel uncomfortable when alone with him, and maybe would've tried to pursue you outside of work."

I shook my head quickly "No. Mitchells in DC is the only store that I have run, and Emily had been my only employee since the opening two years ago."

"Its ok, we're just trying to help," Spencer spoke calmly in my ear, rubbing his hand against my arm. I looked towards him, and suddenly felt calm within seconds as I looked into his brown eyes.

I sighed heavily and tried to relax, but only found my heart rate racing faster and faster as I tried to think back to the questions that Hotch and JJ asked only moments ago.

"I…I don't know who would be like this," I spoke softly "I briefly dated when in New York but it wasn't really anything serious. I thought the guy was fit and accepted it when he asked me out."

"What was his name?"

"Nicholas. Nicholas Fuller. But he wouldn't do this. We barely went on more than five dates" I explained quickly

"It doesn't bother to try and eliminate him" Hotch spoke, before pulling out his phone. He waited a moment, before there seemed to be an answer "Garcia? I'm going to need for you to run a name for me..."

Hotch walked out of the kitchen and back towards the chaos of my apartment, JJ following close behind him. I was thankful that she closed the door behind her, leaving Spencer and I alone once more.

"Nicholas wouldn't do this," I spoke toward "We barely even lasted a month."

Spencer hesitated for a moment "Was it a hard breakup?"

I shook my head "I don't think so. But he became the reason I only hired females. I didn't want another….I didn't want that to happen again,"

Spencer looked towards me, his brows knitting tightly together in question "What happen?"

I hesitated, before taking a deep breath, and then speaking "Nicholas didn't take me ending this too well, yes. But he soon moved on afterwards. But at work he was still….affectionate and one night when we were unpacking shipment, he made a few unwanted advances towards me."

"Did he hurt you?" Spencer asked, his voice gentle, but I could tell by the tone he was no longer _my_ Spencer. But FBI Agent Spencer.

"No," I sighed heavily "Spencer, Nicholas was a harmless creature that I went out with cause I was bored and thought it would make me him back off for a moment, but it only seemed to make him…confident. But he wouldn't do this, he's not capable enough to do this."

"Like Hotch said, it doesn't hurt to eliminate him for the list." He spoke softly towards me, moving a strand of my brunette hair from my face, before tucking it behind my ear. He placed a soft kiss to my forehead, before pulling me into his chest, where I found comfort.

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

Soon everyone was gone from my apartment, except for Spencers team. Derek, and who I soon found out to be Emily, were sitting off in my apartment. I moved around in my kitchen trying to make something to eat, the stress of whole situation was making me hungry. Spencer had stepped out for a moment, but left me with Emily and Derek, which eased my mind better.

I gathered the cookies that I had baked only a few days before, then walked out to the living room and placing them onto the coffee table. Emily set down her coffee cup, before smiling towards me.

"These look amazing, thank you" She spoke, before reaching forward and grabbing a treat, and taking a bite, a satisfactory moan leaving her lips "Oh, my god."

I smiled down towards her, before taking a seat and picking up my tea that I'd set down only a moment ago.

"My grandmother sends over the ingredients from England so that I can attempt to make her Ginger Shortbread cookies. Hers are better," I smiled towards her, watching as Derek took a few cookies and relaxed against couch.

"Well, please, if you make more of these we might become greater friends," Derek spoke.

"Thank you…for staying here," I spoke after a long pause of silence "You didn't have to, and I'm thankful that you are…"

"Don't even have to thank us, you mean a lot to Spencer, and we wanna make sure you're kept safe until we catch whomever is doing this" Emil said, just before there was a knock at my apartment door.

Quickly I stood up to walk towards the door to answer it, but Derek stood before me, and held out a hand to stop me. I froze at my place, as he walked towards the door, his hand loosely placed on his gun that was holstered at his waist. Emily stood up slowly and moved to stand in front of me, just as Derek opened the door. But we all physically relaxed as my sister walked through the door.

"Well, aren't you something fit to be greeted with," Emerald spoke, winking towards Derek, as she walked further into my apartment.

"Emerald, you've got a key. Use it next time please," I scolded lightly

"I gave it to Spencer," She frowned towards me, as she placed her thing down "And I thought that would be a better person to give it to"

I nodded my head and moved to sit back down on my seat, as Derek locked the front door once more, and my sister moved around to come and sit beside me. She wrapped her arm around me, and held me comfortingly, as I took a sip of my tea. As the night grew older, I stood from my seat, as I felt the exhaustion taking over my body once more.

"Um, this couch pulls out into a bed, if you ever get tired." I spoke towards Emily and Derek as I stood from the love seat "Blankets are in the pantry and pillows in the basket below. Please, help yourself to anything in the home."

"Thank you," Emily spoke, the exhaustion weighing heavily on her brown eyes as she laid across the couch. Derek already passed out slightly in the chair across from me.

Emerald and I stood from the love seat and walked to our bedrooms, where I closed the door tightly behind me, and towards my bed. I walked towards my window and pulled the drapes tightly closed, blocking off the moonlight, before I got into my bed and tried to have my mind relax to be able to sleep. But every moment I closed my eyes, the face of the woman with her neck slit flashed behind my eyes, causing me to wake up quickly.

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

It had to of been no more than an hour, before a the sound of my bedroom door woke me up from my restless sleep. Looking over towards the door in the darkened room, I saw that it was Spencer. He looked freshly showered and changed as he walked towards my bed, and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi," I whispered softly

"I hope I didn't wake you?" concern in his voice as he spoke.

I shook my head "I can't sleep,"

"I'm sorry, I wish I could so something to make this better,"

"Just lay with me?" He moved quickly to get under my comforter, and moving to lay beside me. I grabbed onto his hand and held to it tightly, as I moved closer to him, ending up sharing the same pillow with him. "How do I get the nightmares to stop?"

"I wish I knew the answer, truly, but even I can't stop the nightmares" He spoke softly, his minty breath fanning over my face "But they lesson, and soon, they just turn into dark dreams."

"I know you told me not to think of this as my fault. But I still feel like it is," I whimpered slightly, feeling the tears build up again.

Spencer moved closer to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist, letting me rest my head on his chest. I took a few deep breaths to hold back the tears, and let out a relaxed sigh as the burn from the tears left my eyes.

"We're going to get this guy." He whispered, running his fingers through my hair slightly "Don't worry about anything, because I'm going to do everything I can to protect you,"

"Thank you," I squeezed to him tighter "You're my hero, Spencer. I hope you know that?"

I moved back to look up towards him, to see his lips turn up slightly into a smile "I'm no hero."

"Well, you're mine," I laughed lightly, brushing back some of his hair, before I kissed him lightly on the lips.

Spencer's hold on my tightened around my waist, as he pulled me closer, slowly tucking me beneath his body, as our lips moved against each other. My slim arms wrapped around his neck, before my finger began to run through his hair. It was like the moment his lips touched mine I was able to forget everything outside the two of us. My hand moved down against the front of the sweater he was wearing, before moving underneath the clothing. Spencer moved back from me slightly, and grabbed my hand softly.

"Shai," He spoke slowly "We...right now's not…"

I nodded my head, suddenly feeling rejected, before moving away from him slightly and rolling over to face my back towards him. I could hear Spencer let out a deep sigh from behind me, before relaxing into my bed, and wrapping his arms around me.

"I'd rather our first time not be with my team outside the other door, and your sister down the hall," He whispered lightly, before kissing me temple.

I nodded my head "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be,"

With Spencer's arm wrapped around me tightly, the nightmares seem to be at the recess of my mind, as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: **Holy crap that was a long chapter. I'm feeling really inspired with this story, thanks to the fact that every time I turn on the television Criminal Minds seems to be on. I love that cause it helps with this story. Also your guys's reviews are really helpful, makes me feel like I'm doing something right with this story. Thought I would like to say that someone (won't name) left a review that was sort of harsh. I love critical reviews, it shows me what I might need help with, but not be mean about it and literally yell at me through the review and use foul language. It's not wanted or needed. You will be blocked, just for a future reference. Imagines of what Shai's apartment looks like is posted on the homepage

xo

Charlie


	10. Chapter Ten: First to Say

**Chapter Ten**

**First to Say**

It has been about three days since I had last received the photo of the girl, along with the box of dead butterflies. I felt like I was just sitting around waiting for something to happen, only to have nothing happen at all, making me feel more and more unsafe each day. Work had been nearly impossible, since every person that walked into the store; the thought of them being the stalker first would enter my mind. Most of my days would be spent in my office and if I were outside my office, it was usually when the store wasn't at it's busiest.

"You're really starting to freak me out," Emily spoke as we began to lock up the store after a steady Thursday night "Things are starting to calm down, I thought you'd be happy about that,"

I sighed heavily, as I turned to lock the front door of the store "Yeah, well, I'm really just waiting around for something else to happen."

"Am I dropping you off at Spencers?" Emily spoke as we walked towards the parking lot to her car.

"No. Uh, just my apartment." I sighed as we turned around the corner "Spencer's on a case in New York"

"Does that have to do with Nicholas?"

I shook my head "Not at all. I haven't heard what they did with the information I gave them about Nicholas. Honestly still don't believe he'd do this."

The two of us walked side by side in silence, nearing her car with each step, till I noticed a white envelope tucked under the windshield wiper of Emily's car. A small gasp left her lips, as already my heart began to beat quickly and my hands began to shake. She grabbed onto my hand tightly, before reaching for the envelope.

"It's ok, Shai" Emily spoke in a steady tone "Everything is ok."

"This can't be happening," I spoke letting out a heavy breath, speaking mostly to myself.

I leaned against Emily's car, as she ripped open the envelope and pulled out the paper that was inside. My eyes looked up towards her, as he eyes scanned over the message.

"Don't worry, it's not a picture," She sighed, before walking towards me and setting everything down on top of her car "Take a few deep breaths,"

Grabbing my knees and trying to steady my breaths, closing my eyes tightly, before standing up straight.

"I-We should call S-Spencer…or Aaron…or Derek," I gasped lightly

"Ok, ok." Emily spoke, before I moved to go and sit in the passenger side of the car. I grabbed my phone from my purse, dialing Spencer's number quickly. When I heard the first ring, I handed it to Emily, before resting back in the seat and taking a few deep breaths.

Emily took a few step away from me and I could faintly hear her talking with Spencer. Reaching over to grab the envelope from the dashboard, i grabbed what was inside, before flipping it over. It was a blank piece of computer paper with the words "Game On" printed over the front. Looking down towards it in confusion, I grabbed the envelope to see if there was something else inside. And there was; something Emily had missed. Grabbing the small item from inside, and flipping it over, it was quick to see that it was in fact another photo. It was a wallet sized photo of Spencer and Derek, and large red 'X' over their face.

"Emily!" I screamed towards my friend, holding the photo up with a shaky hand, and quickly grabbing her attention.

"Spencer? Hold on a sec…" Emily spoke into the phone before turning towards me and taking the photo from my hand. "Spencer, I lied. There's another photo….No, it's of you and Derek….Red 'X's over your face yes….Sure, hold on…." Emily pulled the phone from her ear and handed it to me. I grabbed it quickly, before placing it to my ear.

"Spencer?" I spoke in a hurried breath.

"Are you ok?"

I sniffled lightly "Yeah...just...a small panic, but I'm fine now."

"Where are you two?"

"Still in the parking lot" I looked towards Emily who was leaning against the back passenger side door "W-We just closed up."

Before Spencer could speak, I heard a loud thud, and looked over my shoulder to see Emily on the ground beside the car. Screaming her name in surprise, I rushed out of the car and knelt down beside her, leaving the phone in the car. Emily was passed out cold, her chest barely moving up and down as she laid across the side of the car. Shaking her slightly, my panic began to rise again, as she showed no signs of waking up.

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

**Spencer's P.O.V**

I was screaming into the phone, constantly calling Shailene's name, until the line went dead. Staring down at my phone in shock, as the call was ended, my fingers moved swiftly over screen dialing her number again. I waited impatiently as the phone rang, only to get Shailene's voicemail at the end of it. A curse passed my lips as I walked towards my hotel room door and down the hall towards Hotch's room. My heart felt it was going to break through my chest at the speed it was beating. Though I knew that wasn't even possible, the fact that Shailene wasn't answering her phone now, after he screaming seconds before the line died, had me in a panic. When I came to his hotel room door, my knuckles pounded against the wood, before the door was flown open.

"Reid?" Hotch spoke towards me, his tone confused and still hazy from the sleep I must've disturbed "What's wrong?"

"I need to take the plane back to Quantico," My voice came out rushed "No one else needs to come with me, but I need to get back there...now"

"Whats wrong?"

"I knew I shouldn't have left her. But she insisted, telling me she'd be fine. And she's not Hotch. She's not!" My voice began to rise and I took a step back trying to calm myself, but knew it wasn't working. Not till I knew Shailene was safely with me again. "I need to get there, and now."

Hotch looked towards me, and I could see the realization cross his face "I'll call the airport, let you take the jet back as soon as possible. Take Morgan with you, we'll finish the case here."

I nodded towards him, before moving towards my hotel room, but with Hotch calling after me.

"If anything happens, call me. We'll be there the moment this case is solved" Hotch promised.

Moving back towards my room, quickly, I began to pack up my things, before moving out of the room quickly. Already waiting in the hallway was Derek, he too looking like he'd just woken up. We walked beside each other in silence as we headed out of the hotel and towards the car that was waiting for the both of us. The entire ride to the airport, I continued to call Shai, hoping for her to answer the phone call, but she hadn't at all.

"She's going to be ok, Reid" Morgan spoke from beside me.

"Then why won't she answer her phone?" I spoke angrily, growling as for the fifth time it went right to her voicemail.

"I don't know, kid. But just relax."

"I won't relax till I know that she's ok."

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

A few hours later Derek and I had landed back into Quantico and hurried towards Shailene's apartment, hoping that she'd be there. The moment Derek threw the car into park, I was out of the car and racing up the front steps of her apartment two at a time, before I came up to her door. Using the key I still had from the time Emerald had given it to me a few days ago, I rushed inside calling Shailene's name. But was welcomed to the silence.

"She's not here,"

"Where else do you think she'd be? The store is closed so that factor is out of the picture," Derek spoke as he closed the door of the apartment behind him.

"I don't -" My thought was interrupted by my phone ringing. Grabbing my phone quickly, only to see it was an unfamiliar number "Hello?"

"Spencer? It's Emerald." She sighed "I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"I-I...was on a plane." I muttered "Where are you? Where's Shai?"

"We're at the hospital. Shai and Emily were poisoned. The letter she got to day was laced with something and caused both her and Emily to pass out. We're at Virginia Memorial Hospital."

My heart sank "We're on our way."

Derek and I moved out of Shailene's apartment, before driving towards the hospital. My legs seemed restless the entire drive there, my feet bouncing against the floor as Derek sped down the highway. When Derek had arrived at the hospital and parked outside the Emergency room doors, before walking towards the front desk. Before I could even ask for Shailene's room, Emerald came from down the hallway.

"Spencer," She sighed softly, looking tired and worn down "She's down here,"

Derek waited beside the desk as I followed behind Emerald down the hallway, passing by rooms, before coming towards the end of the hallway. Emerald paused outside the door, before turning towards me.

"She looks worse than she is, but...she's ok." Emerald sighed "The doctors said the envelope was laced with Rohypnol. Shai was able to call 911 before she passed out just like Emily. She touched it later than her, so it set in later."

"Nothing happened to her?" I asked

Emerald shook her head "The ambulance and police got to them before anything could happen. Thank god."

Walking past Shailene's sister, I walked into the hospital room, and closed the door tightly behind me. The incessant beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room. My heart seemed to drop as I saw her pale complexion, and the dark red circles around her eyes. Her once rose coloured lips now pale and chapped. Moving to take a seat on the edge of her hospital bed, I grabbed her hand, and cradled it softly was I sat beside her. I wasn't sitting there long before her eyes opened and she smiled softly towards me.

"Hey," She spoke, her voice sounding dry and painful "What are you doing here?"

"You scared me with that phone call, had to make sure you were ok"

"Spencer...you didn't have to do that," She whispered "I…I called 911, I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

"You're ok," I spoke soothingly "Don't worry about it at all,"

Shailene whimpered softly "I hate hospitals. So much,"

"They have to make sure you're ok."

"I know." She whispered "Have you heard about Emily? They won't tell me anything."

"No. But I'll find out for you don't worry."

Shai smiled weakly towards me, and I could she was starting to fall asleep once more "You're amazing, Spencer...that's why...I love you so much"

My head snapped up toward her, the shock of her words over taking my body, as I watched her slowly fall asleep. My body seemed to freeze as the force of her statement sank in. Shai loved me. The woman I knew that I loved, loved me back, and nothing could've made me happier in that moment.

* * *

**AN:**

_This is not my best chapter, I will fully admit that. I'm loving that you guys are loving the story. I'm happy that you guys are seeing this as a romance, but I'm trying really hard not to make it sappy, and it seems that i'm failing horribly, but good thing you guys like that. I'm trying to do better with grammar, I'm not the best, and will admit that 100% also. So sorry for that, still trying to catch all my mistakes and everything._

_Shai's outfit has been placed on my profile!_

**xo**

**Charlie**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Doctor Who Lovers

**Chapter Eleven**

**Doctor Who Lovers**

"Emmie, please stop fussing over me," I groaned as I watch my little sister move about my room, fixing my blanket for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"I wanna make sure you're comfortable," She sighed heavily

"I'm _more_ than comfortable," a heavy sigh left my lips as my sister sat at the end of Spencer's bed "You have a flight home. Now go"

Emerald looked towards me "I don't want to leave you"

"I'm seconds away from pushing you out the door," I chuckled "Go. I'm fine. Spencer's home in an hour, and your flight is in two. So please. Leave"

"Fine," Emerald stood up and moved to kiss my forehead "I love you."

"I love you, Emmie." I smiled up towards my sister "I swear, do not tell father of what's happening. I don't need him coming over here when Spencer's team is taking care of everything."

"I still can't believe you haven't told him," Emerald groaned before grabbing her purse and the keys to the rental she was taking to the airport "You know I'm a terrible liar, and if he asks about you, he's going to be able to read me like a book."

"Then I say you best work on your acting skills on the plane," I smirked

My sister left soon after and I relaxed against the pillows of Spencer's bed, before I tried to concentrate on the book I'd been trying to read for the past few days. Since being released from the hospital, I was spending most of my days in bed and at Spencer's apartment. My apartment was now seen as an unsafe place for not only myself, but anyone who knew me. Spencer offered his home, and moved in for the short moment. But truthfully I was enjoying myself too much in apartment. Loving to be surrounded by everything that was his and sleeping in a bed that smelled like him. I felt safe.

I moved from the bed after my restlessness didn't settle, and moved towards the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea to try and calm my body. Just as the kettle pot rang out, the sound of keys and the front door opening soon followed after. I walked around the corner of the kitchen to see Spencer walking through the door, his beloved messenger bag slung over his shoulder, and his long hair tucked behind his head. It seemed to be growing longer and longer with each day. I sometimes voiced to him how his hair was starting to look better than mine. His cardigan slung over his arm as he walked into the room, his button up purple shirt fitting perfectly to his body, tucked into his black slacks.

"How was work?" I asked with a smile.

Spencer looked up towards me "What are you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed."

"My legs were getting restless." I sighed, moving back towards the counter and pouring my tea into the large mug "I needed something to ease my mind."

Spencer took his messenger bag off and set it down on the back of the couch, before moving towards me. He stepped close to my side, placing a gentle hand on my lower back, before pressing a kiss to the corner of my lips. It caused the corners of my lips to turn up into a small smile.

"You didn't answer my question," I whispered, turning my blue eyes towards him "How was work?"

"Good. Nothing but paperwork," He spoke softly "Are you feeling alright?"

I nodded my head and rose my mug towards my lips before taking a sip "I was going to start a movie. Join?"

"Sure,"

I carried my mug over towards the bedroom, with Spencer following behind me, before setting it down on the side table and sitting back down on his bed. Spencer moved around his room frantically, collecting his pjs, before walking towards the bathroom. The door closed tightly, as I turned on Netflix and started to scan through it looking for the perfect movie for the both of us to watch. Just as I selected Doctor Who, Spencer came out of the room.

"You wanna watch Doctor Who?" He asked, as if surprised that the show was even on the screen.

"Are you kidding? I love Doctor Who. Watch it growing up as a child. My brother Joe was obsessed with it." I smiled before selecting the season of the 11th Doctor. "Amelia Pond is so far my favourite lady."

Spencer smiled widely and moved to sit beside me on his bed "Did you know that the design and idea of the Daleks was actually based off of the Nazis? Terry Nation, who suggested their call of 'Exterminate!', their obsession with forcible eugenics and their dedication to total conformity. In The Dalek Invasion of Earth, the Daleks roll into London and turn Britain's stout inhabitants into mind-controlled, brain wiped 'Robomen' - a stark nod back to the once-real possibility of an Axis invasion of Britain"

"Now everything makes more sense for later on in the series," I laid back against the headboard of Spencer's bed, before pressing play and watching as the Series began.

I drank down my tea, and moved to rest against Spencer's side, my head laying across his chest, listening to his heart beat pressed against my ear. His fingers ran through my curled hair as we laid their, our attention fully on the screen before us. As the episode came to an end, I moved back from Spencer to grab the remote and play the next, but he grabbed my wrist to stop me, and caused me to turn towards him. By the look on his face I could tell that he was struggling with something.

"What's wrong, love?" I spoke softly

"The other day….w-when you were in the hospital. I…you said something to me and honestly? I haven't been able to get it out of my head." He spoke, and I nodded my head for him to continue "Do you remember what you said?"

I paused for a moment to think, but shook my head "I was heavily medicated, I don't remember much at all. Why? What did I say?"

His shoulder visibly sagged, before he removed his hand from my wrist and shook his head. I could see the disappointment take over his body as he sat on the other side of the bed, his head hanging low towards his lap. My brows knitted together tightly, before moving closer towards him, and sitting myself on his lap. His brown eyes looked up towards me, sadness over taking them, as I caressed his cheeks.

"Spencer, I can hear the boom of the voices and thoughts going through the beautiful brain of yours," I spoke, pushing his hair back from his face "What is wrong?"

Spencers hands moved up and steadies my waist as I sat there on his lap, before he spoke "You told me….that….that you loved me." My heart stopped "Right before you fell asleep, you told me that you loved me. And in that moment all I could think was….'Finally'. Finally someone loved me and wanted me, just as much as I wanted them. Someone that I wanted nothing more than to always be beside and wake up to on Sunday mornings and every morning, if they would want to. Someone that looked past the fact that I was weird, and a socially awkward nerd that had a perpetually non straight tie at all times."

I moved forward against him, resting my head on his shoulder, and holding to him tightly. The tears moved down my cheeks as he spoke.

"Don't cry," He whispered, gently stroking my hair "I'm so….I'm sorry"

I shook my head and pulled back away from him, chuckling softly before wiping the tears from my cheek "Don't be sorry. I'm not sad, Spencer." He looked towards me confused. "I am so lame, I told you the one thing I've been dying to tell you for weeks now….as I was falling asleep."

I couldn't help but laugh, and soon Spencer laughed too. He moved to place a kiss on the corner of my lips, before hugging me tighter to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, and tucked my head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Spencer." I spoke softly into his head

"I love you too, Shai." He whispered back towards me, and hugged me tighter to my chest.

* * *

**AN: **This is just a filler, something to lighten up the heaviness of the last few chapters. I almost introduced a sex scene here. But it seemed too cheesy.

**xo **

**Charlie**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Shattered Glass

**Chapter Twelve **

**Shattered Glass**

_The two girls walked beside each other, one having a little too much to drink than the other, stumbling down the streets from the pub they'd just left. The brunette slung her arm over her blonde friend, giggling as she nearly missed, before succeeding. Not a word was passed between the two friends, as the sober one tried to remember where their car was exactly. After a few drinks both minds were hazy. But eyes watched as they stumbled down the darkened street of Main North. _

_ He waited, patient, before slowly following behind them. Not really focused on the blonde, but more going towards the brunette. The moment his cold eyes spotted her in the bar, he knew she'd be perfect. Her blue eyes scanning over the crowd just looking for the next man to take home and use. He knew it. That's how his Shailene used to be. Walking around the world just looking for her next victim. He was a victim and was just looking for his own._

"_Rachel slow down, I can't keep up" The brunette scolded towards her friend._

_The blonde sighed heavily, before stopping at a bench "Then stay here. I'll bring the car around. Stay here. Gulie. I'm serious.."_

"_Go. I'll stay." Gulie spoke before turning away from her friend to take a seat on the bench._

_ He watched as Rachel, the blonde, walked away from her intoxicated friend to travel down the block and then around the corner. The brunette brushed away her hair and sat silently on the bench as she waited for her friend. He took that as his open to move in. He gripped the tire iron in his hand tightly, before moving around to surprise her from behind. He watched as he brown hair moved along with the song that seemed to be playing in her head. A mischievous smile spreading across his face as he heard the sick sound that came from her head as the tire iron connected with her skull._

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

JJ rushed through the double doors of the bullpen, the folders of the case in her grasp as she fought not to have them go spilling towards the floor. She sighed heavily as she saw the team slowly packing up her things. She didn't even have to say anything, just bit her lower lip and stared towards them. Emily was the first to show her distaste, before throwing her bag back down towards the floor.

"I knew the two days without one couldn't last long," Emily sighed, before reaching forward for the file JJ was already passing forward.

"Well, this one is local. So at least you'll be going back to your bed tonight," JJ explained, the final file going to Spencer "And Spence...I-I think this is going to be connected to Shailene's case."

Spencer's heart dropped "Brunette, late twenties to early thirties?"

JJ sadly nodded her head "I'll explain more in the conference room."

JJ sped towards' Hotchner's office, hoping to have caught him before he returned back home. Emily and Derek followed after her, but Derek paused in front of Spencer.

"You ok, kid?" Derek asked

"How am I supposed to do this?" Spencer spoke softly, Derek had to pause for a moment to make sure he'd heard him "Shailene is expecting me home and now I have to call her and tell her the reason I can't, is because the son of a bitch terrorizing her, murdered another person. She's already blaming herself and this is only going to make it worse."

Derek sighed "I'm going to be honest, kid. I don't know. Maybe lie to her? But that's on you. We're going to get this guy, don't worry."

Derek walked past Spencer and already was feeling bad for him, knowing the phone he was going to have to make, and what it was going to do. Already Spencer was worried about Shailene. She was staying at his home now, and he became more and more terrified that one day he was going to open the door of the apartment only to see that she was gone, or even worse, dead. Spencer reached into the pocket on his khaki's and grabbed his phone, pressing Shailene's speed dial number, and heard the phone ring once before her voice met his ear drum,

"Mr. Spencer Reid, I was beginning to worry I wouldn't see you tonight" Her sweet voice spoke, causing a smile to spread across his face. He loved nothing more than his names, wrapped in her soft English accent. It was quickly becoming his favourite thing.

"I...I-I'm going to have to be the bearer of bad news."

His heart broke slightly as he heard her soft sigh on the other line. The lightness and excitement gone from her voice in only seconds "Another one?"

"Yeah. JJ got it just as we were leaving." Spencer nervously ran his hand through his hair, before tucking it behind his ear "

"Where to?"

"It's local." Spencer spoke with false hope, begging for her voice to no longer sound sad over this small perk in the news "Might be home in a few hours?"

Shailene paused for a moment. If Spencer could see her, he would see that she was lounging in one of his oversized sweaters that seemed to swarm her small frame more than it did for Spencer. Her long brown hair fell around her shoulders, naturally going into their waves thanks to the shower she'd taken only thirty minutes before. Her freshly shaven legs spread forward across his bed as she rested against the headboard and let American Horror Story play, almost on mute, on the television across from her. Secretly Shailene was hoping to spend the night in bed with Spencer, and maybe go beyond kissing tonight. Her sexual side was starting to rear it's ugly head, and the urge was building up. Night by herself was not satisfying her enough any more. But it seemed those plans would be put off even further. Shailene bit her chapped lower lip, before speaking;

"Want me to wait up for you?" Her voice was soft, and almost child like, as she spoke.

"Not if you're too tired" Spencer scratched his jaw, where the rough feel of his facial hair was growing. Forgetting to shave this morning "I'll be home soon hopefully."

"I love you" Shailene spoke, her voice sincere and strong

"I love you too,"

They spoke their goodbyes to each other, Spencer soon remembering the reason for his call, and silently thanking himself of which case he was working tonight. The team was working cases like normal, but never stopped with Shailene's case. Garcia would keep tabs on anyone of interest while the team worked other cases, and would come back to work this one the moment their load was lifted. Spencer gripped tightly to the case files as he seemed to stumble towards the conference room, making sure to grab a fresh coffee mug before walking into the room. The team was in the room the moment he took a seat, dumping about six packets of sugar into the darkened liquid. Staring towards the screen as another woman that could be mistakened for Shailene smiled towards him.

"Everone. Meet Gulianna Franco. Twenty-seven year old teacher from California, in town for a high school reunion. She and friend were in downtown when she went missing as said friend went to grab their car," Garcia spoke, before pointing towards the television screen behind her, the photos of the crime scene showing up behind her "She'd been beaten, raped and stabbed to death before her body showed up in Meredith Sanks Park only three hours ago."

"She has kept shorter than the other victims," Emily started to speak "How do we know that she's with the Mitchell case."

The team quickly decided to Shailene's case to her last name, to keep it at impersonal as possible. But even the mention of her last name caused Spencer's stomach to turn and have him shift in his seat.

Garcia sighed, before switching the photos, Derek was the first to comment "Mine was carved into her arm?"

"It looks to be post mortem from the small amount of bruising and bleeding around the wound," Spencer commented quickly "Anything else that made it a part of the case?"

"Yes." Garcia cleared her throat for a moment "Stuffed into the front pocket of her jeans was a photo of Shailene and her sister, Emerald."

"Jesus," Emily commented in a harsh whisper as the photo of said evidence was shown in the folders each team member had "He's making sure we all know that he knows everyone in her life."

"Seems to be taunting us now, along with Shailene," David spoke, looking up from his folder "First it was a photo of Spencer, then Derek and now her sister. How would her sister be seen as a threat?"

"Her sister went to the station the day the second victim was found and even said she wanted to help her sister as much as she could," Spencer spoke, his voice sounding more and more detached from his body "He could see her as the reason we are working on this case in the first place."

He slammed his folder closed, no longer being able to look at the photo of the woman that could easily be mistaken for Shailene at just a short glance. JJ frowned as she watched her friend lean against the arm of his chair and rub his temples, and could see his fist tightening and closing in his lap. The rest of the team was focused on Garcia as she told more of the case, but JJs eyes were on Spencer. His lips were pressed tightly into a line, and paled out from the pressure.

"Spence," JJ whispered, causing him to look up towards her.

His brown eyes cast in anguish as he didn't let the tears in his eyes fall. She nodded towards the door and the two slipped out of the room, only catching the attention of their team leader. Aaron nodded towards JJ as she passed, silently telling her it was ok, and knew Spencer would need a moment. JJ grabbed the door before they left and closed it silently behind her, and wrapped her arm around Spencer, before pulling him into Hotch's empty office.

The moment the door was closed, Spencer let all his pent up anger and anguish over this whole case out, by grabbing the first thing his hand could get, and chucked it across the room. JJ jumped slightly from the force of the glass smashing against the wall and shattering into a million pieces, before looking to Spencer in shock. He growled from deep within his chest, and looked up towards the ceiling, before breaking down in tears. JJ moved quickly and grabbed into her friend and let him tuck his head into the crook of her neck as he cried as hard and loudly as his body allowed.

"It's ok, Spence. Let it out," JJ spoke softly , wrapping her arms around his tall frame and moved them towards the couch, his frame nearly crushing hers when they stood. "Talk to me, Spencer. Please."

He cried for a few moments more, before sitting up and wiping the tears from his face "Every time we get a new one, all I think is, that's supposed to be her. That's to be Shailene and a-all I keep thinking is that I'm not going to be able to get this guy before one day…it is finally her in one of those photos."

The last part of his statement came out in a struggled whisper and JJ moved forward instantly, grabbing his hand causing him to turn towards her. Her heart was breaking as the tears moved quickly down his face. She knew that Spencer was struggling with this - but never got the hint it was this bad.

"You know that we're _not_ going to let that happen" JJ spoke firmly, speaking before Spencer would start to protest. "She is a part of this family now. And we protect our family at any cost, _no matter_ how dramatic it has to be."

"She finally told me that she loved me, and I'm afraid that I've finally found the one person made for me" Spencer smiled sadly and looked down towards his hands "And that she's going to be taken away from me."

"Spencer…"

"I don't know how to think anymore, JJ. I'm only able to focus on something for no more than four seconds and along with that one thing is forty others."

"Do you not want to work this case?" She asked "We wouldn't think badly of you if you wanted to step back from this."

Spencer quickly shook his head "I promised her that I'd find this son of a bitch. I'm going to keep that promise and want to be the one to arrest him."

* * *

**AN:** I AM NOT LOOKING FORWARD TO TOMORROW. anyone else? I'm not ready. Derek? Spencer? EVERYONE!? I think it's going to be Blake that ends up being the one to "leave" or maybe even Rossi. What about you? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for spelling errors. and grammar mistakes. I'm trying to catch them all, but my eyes fail me at times. Do ya'll like the third person more or less? I had more fun this way and I don't know why. I'm rambling and slightly blaming the red wine beside me. Hope you enjoyed this.

**SIDE NOTE:** I've noticed questions are being posed to me a lot and I wanna take the time to answer them for you all. Cause I think it should be a small payment for the review you gave me. SO! If you have any questions for this chapter, or past chapters. I will select my faves and answer them at the end of each chapter from here and for the rest! Below are the two from last chapter - so ask away peeps!

**Readers Questions**

**CaitsyMichelle13: (Chapter 11) **Thank you for your kind words! I would only love to be a screenwriter for Criminal Minds - cause then I'd see Gublers face each day and maybe have a chance to make him mine? I'm glad you said I've captured Spencer as a character and that's my #1 worry. So thank you!

**Sue1313 (Chapter 11)**: Everything about my "unsub" will be revealed. I spent much time cooking up his sick mind - and all be revealed about him. He may or may not know where Spencer lives. I hope about Shai being at Spencer was answered more in this chapter. _She's there at his place more for his sanity than anything_. He's afraid to lose her and wants to make sure she's safe. And no place is safer than beside Spencer.

xo

Charlie


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Taking the Next Step

**AN:** _Mature Themes in this chapter - - - said section will be dignified so that it may be skipped for those that don't want to read. Won't be graphic, but still wanna be considerate to others. _

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Taking the Next Step**

I moved to sit in the living room after the clocked ticked past midnight, waiting for Spencer to come home. My knees tucked close to my chest as I sat with tea in my hand. My toes gripped tightly to the edge of the chair I sat in, and watched as the steam from my tea danced through the air. Below my I watched as someone took a midnight bike ride, a couple walked their dog, and a few cars drove by. My tea was nearly gone as I heard the front door unlock before opening, Spencer walking through the door, his shoulder slumped as he unhooked his messenger bag.

"Love,"

He looked towards me, before moving towards me. I moved to stand before him, but I was taken back as his arm wrapped around my waist and his laps connecting with mine in a heated kiss. My arms slowly wrapped around his neck, before I began to kiss him back. A soft moan left my lips, before he pulled back away from me, his hands moving up to push back my hair from my face.

"I'm sorry. I-I just...needed that." Spencer sighed, his thumb rubbing against my cheek.

"It's alright, love" I whispered softly "Is that case that bad?"

His brows knitted tightly before nodding his head slowly. I sighed heavily and reached up to unbutton his shirt, quickly removing the tie from around his neck, before continuing down his shirt. Spencer dropped his hand from around my neck, before placing them down on his side, and watched as I pushed the shirt from his shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?" He spoke

"I'm going to pamper my boyfriend after a long days work," I spoke looking up towards him as I snapped the button of his dress pants open, before stepping back from him. "I'm going to run a bath really quick, met me there in a few minutes"

I kissed the base of his neck, before turning away from him and walking towards his bathroom. Secretly his bathroom was my favourite place in the entire apartment. It had a large clawfoot tub in the center of the room, with a large bay window across from it. I grabbed some candles from the cabinet and lighting a few before placing them on the counter of the sink. The bathroom door opened just as the water began to fill into the tub, placing the bubble bombs into it.

"Bubbles?" Spencer asked, standing before my in only his robe

I shrugged "They are more aroma bubbles than anything. They are jasmine and vanilla, supposed to soothe the mind and the warm water to relax your muscles."

Spencer stepped forward and kissed me softly on the lips, before stepped towards the water. He hesitated for a moment, before untying the tie of his robe. Quickly I looked away, seeing that he was uncomfortable, and didn't turn back till I heard that he'd gotten into the bath. I smiled towards him and reached for the small radio he kept on the top shelf, before his favourite classical station began to play.

"You're right, this is amazing. Now I see why you take them so often," He smiled towards me, before tapping the side of the tub "Come sit with me," I grabbed a towel from the railing on the side of the sink and taking a seat beside him, leaning against the side. "No, no. In the tub….i-if you want?"

I looked towards Spencer for a moment, before grabbing the side of the tub to get up from the floor. Pulling the sweater of my head, before dropping it down to the ground. Never was really shy about my body. I wasn't exactly fit or skinny per say. More on the average side of the body type, and was confident about that, usually. I stood there before Spencer, before unhooking my bra and adding it to the pile along with my underwear. I sank into the warm water of the tub and sighed happily as my muscles seemed to instantly relax. My back rested against his chest as my body settled between his legs. I made sure to move my hair into a bun before fully relaxing.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, lightly playing with the bubbles "The case?"

I could feel Spencer wrap his arms around me, beneath all the bubbles and the warm water, and pressing his head into the crook of my neck, placing small kisses along the curve of my neck. I hummed lightly as I felt his hand spread out across my waist, before pulling me tighter to him.

"No," He whispered softly "And n...not that I don't want to, just...don't wanna share the load of the gorey details."

I nodded my head, and grabbed his hand from my waist, locking out hands together "It's ok love, you don't have you. Just wanna help as much as I can."

"I know," Spencer whispered, "Thank you"

I shifted to kneel before him and caressed his face between my hands, hating to see him so distraught and obviously torn up about this case. I wasn't going to force him to speak, knowing he'd share with me when he wanted or was ready to. I shifted slightly to sit on his lap and seemed to just stare at him, wondering how I'd gotten a man to love me so much, and love him as much, to the fact it hurt.

"How'd I get so lucky?" I whispered softly

"Lucky?"

"With you" I smiled slightly up towards him "No one has ever treated me the way you do, Spencer. And I'm saying that as a good thing."

Spencer looked towards me, before speaking "Sometimes I have to wonder if I'm doing a good job at being your boyfriend."

I kissed his cheek "You're doing a wonderful job, my love. Don't worry"

**~ {Mature Themes Ahead - can be skipped if desired} ~**

After the water had turned cold, Spencer and I had moved from the bath,before going across his apartment towards his bedroom. I held the towel around my body as I walked into his bedroom and stepped towards the dresser where I knew my PJs would be. From behind me I could hear Spencer move about, as I searched for my favourite navy blue night dress. Just as I had found it, I stood up from my kneeling position and opened my other drawer to look for underwear.

But just as I reached in to grab something, Spencer moved to stand behind me, his hands caressing my arms lightly, before he kissed my exposed shoulder. A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips, before turning around to face him.

"Something wrong?" I asked softly

Spencer shook his head, his hands continuing down my side, before he bent down to place a soft kiss on my lips. I hadn't noticed it right away, till my hands grabbed at his bare waist, to see he'd only changed into his briefs and nothing more. Our lips were pressed together in a passionate kiss, as I felt the knot of my towel undo, before dropping to the floor. But I didn't move to cover myself, or pull away, instead wrapped my arms around Spencer's neck to pull him closer.

We both let out a chuckle as we both stumbled our way towards the bed, gently landing with him hovering above my body. I smiled up towards him, my hand ghosting over the rough skin of jaw, seeing the appearance of facial hair from his skipped shave, before moving towards his lips and running my thumb over his swollen lower lip. His lips parted for a moment, before bending down to kiss me once more. It was quick to assume that kissing seemed to be one of Spencer's favorite thing to do, or at least that was what I've come to conclude during our relationship.

My legs opened to allow him to settle between my legs, where I could feel him pressed against me. A small moan escaped my lips from deep within my chest, as my hands gripped to the hair at the base at the back of his neck. Spencer's lips moved against mine with more passion and quickly it became heated. Our hands moving against each other's bodies, before I grabbed the band of his briefs and pulled them down away from his body. A soft whimper like moan left his lips as my fingers teased him slightly, his head moving back to my neck, and kissing along the soft skin slightly.

"I love you," Spencer moaned as my fingers wrapped around him and slowly began to stroke him "Oh, Shai."

He pulled back away from me slightly, before moving towards his side table and opening up the drawer. I watched him shift around inside it, before closing it quickly, protection between his fingers as he moved back towards me. I grabbed it from his hand, before kissing me lightly once, and moving to straddle his waist. A soft blush swept across my cheeks as his eyes traveled over my body. His hand reaching out towards me and grabbing my waist. Opening the wrapper quickly, I made sure we were protected, before moving towards him more.

He looked up towards me, his eyes dark with arousal, caressing his face lightly, before slowly sinking down over him. A moan left my lips as I could feel him begin to stretch me slowly as I sank down around him. It was evident to me that Spencer was larger than any other man that I had been with in the past. His hands gripped my waist tightly, our foreheads pressed together, and I watched as his eyes closed. I bit my lower lip and slowly began to rise and lower myself, building confidence with each noise he made.

Spencer wrapped his arms around my waist and moved to lay back across the bed, hovering above me, his thrusts picking up quickly. My arms wrapped around his body, my soft whimpers muffled slightly. The knot at the pit of my core began to build up quickly, and already knew that my climax was close. Spencer pressed back on in elbow, one his hands coming up to caress my face, causing me to look towards him. His brows were knitted tightly, soft moans of my name passing his lips.

"I love you, Spencer" I spoke towards him, pushing the hair from his face "so much, oh god, Spencer!"

My body shuddered beneath his as I felt the climax over take my body, my nails scratching down his back. My brains registered Spencer's voice, but not what he said, as he followed behind me. We both laid there against each other, my heart beating quickly against my chest, and I could feel Spencer's beating as he pressed against my front.

**~ {Mature Theme Scene Ended} ~**

I don't know how long we laid there, before Spencer moved from above my body, and moved from the bed to clean himself up. I laid back against the bed and pushed my hair back, before I heard the bedroom door open again. I jumped slightly as I felt a cold cloth press against between my legs, moving to sit on my elbows, I watched as Spencer cleaned between my legs.

"So kind," I whispered softly, and gasped slightly as he placed a kiss right below my belly button, slowly making his way up my chest. "Spencer…"

"You're so beautiful," He whispered against my chest, before moving up to kiss me softly. I couldn't help but smile against his lips

"What's gotten to you?" I whispered towards him

"W-Was tonight not…" I could see the confidence draining from his body.

I couldn't help the laugh that slipped through my lips "Spencer, my love, tonight was perfect. Just…" The sentence was left hanging and just shrugged.

"Was it not good?"

"Spencer, I said it was perfect," I sighed softly, and ran my hand over the small love bite left on the top of his neck, "You were perfect."

A smiled slightly, a blush covering his cheeks, before the two of us moved to lay under the warm covers of his bed. I snuggled myself close to his chest, and wrapped my arms around him tightly, loving the feel of his skin against mine. We laid there in silence together, his fingers twirling random strands of my hair, before the two of us fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Another filler with the first official love scene between Shia and Spencer. This was what I was really wanting to post and worked a story around it I guess you could say. If you skipped it that's fine, will warn when those scenes come, but they aren't really graphic so I hope it wasn't too much. Rating for this story is going up. But mostly for graphic crime scenes ahead. Alright! Reviewer questions! Shai's sweater combo is posted on my profile

**~ {Reviewer Questions} ~**

**Remember if you have any questions for this chapter or for future chapters; please don't hesitate to ask. I will select some and answer as best as I can!**

**Cupcake (Chapter 12)**: Ok! I know you review for every chapter and I'd like to say thank you so much. Your reviews are long and you tell me everything you love - - and I love that. For your first question: Yes! I do plan on something. Now I don't wanna give lots away. But something will happen to Shai. Whether it be kidnapping or her going into WPP _(Witness Protection Program)_. For your second question: as of right now I am planning for a sequel. I purposely placed this story far back in the series for a possible second part. Hope that answered all your questions.

**XFDraconus**** (Chapter 12): **I love Garcia and Reid, but only as BFFs in all things geek. I'm so happy Reid lived in the past episode and loved that Garcia saved him. I was having heart palpitations throughout the entire episode. Garcia will be brought more into this story. I'm hoping to get her in there before everything "goes to shit" per say.

**Sue1313 (Chapter 12): **Well I'm glad that you all think I have Spencer down well enough to be believable. I watch the show as I write so that I have his voice in my ear as I'm writing. I'm watching it now as I'm typing out these questions. It seems to be on everytime I turn on the TV. There has to be some fear in there to keep this story interesting. Now that Emerald has gone back home, Shai is down a "bodyguard" so to say. She's going to be in more danger, so get ready for that.

_And I so called it on being Blake that was going to be leaving. Seems to be a pattern for the show to switch out a new team member. Elle, Emily, That blonde whose name escapes me who was on for 1 season, and then Blake. I hope they bring on a new male. I liked how that did that with Rossi coming in for Gideon. And I'm wondering - - - anyone have an idea on who the stalker/killer is?_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Countdown Day One

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Countdown: Day One**

_(A Few Days Later)_

"Emily will you make sure next weeks shipments are taped and stickered with the shipment slip? We need them to reach the Detroit store by Wednesday." I spoke going through paper work at the customer service desk.

"We double checked them yesterday, so they are all ready to go." Emily spoke from beside me. "The UPS guys will be here after 2pm to pick up the boxes"

I nodded my head and turned back towards my paper work, just as my cellphone buzzed from beside me. Looking over quickly, I saw that it was a text from Spencer. A smile spread across my face and I moved forward to quickly reply. Ever since we'd spent the night together and made love for the first time, we'd seem to have grown closer. Once I'd replied to the message, I looked up to see Emily smirking towards me.

"What?" I asked

"You get this look on your face every time you get a phone call, or a message, from Spencer." She spoke "And to say I'm a little jealous would be an understatement. But it's so cute."

I blushed lightly "Just...I feel like a fifteen year old girl again with my first love."

"And I love that. It's about time that you got some happiness in your life."

With that statement she turned and grabbed the books from the counter before moving back towards the shelves to reshelf them. I looked over the store and sighed softly as I saw that we weren't exactly dead, but no busy either. I saw the new hire, Milo greeting customers, and was happy to see that he was fitting in nicely. He must've noticed I was looking towards him, because he turned around and smiled towards me, before turning his attention back towards the customer beside him.

After a pause, I walked towards the cafe and grabbed a coffee before going into my office. I closed the door behind me and cut off the noise from below. Walking towards my desk, I took a seat and went through the rest of the shipment paperwork from this week, as I drank from my coffee. I don't really notice how long I'd been there, till Milo knocked on my office door and smiled towards me.

"Shops all closed up. We're ready when you are."

I sat up straight in my chair and looked around towards my clock, seeing in fact that it was eight o'clock "Wow, um...time slipped past me." I stood up from the counter "Drawers are all counted?"

Milo nodded his head "Emily just finished it up. She's double checking the receiving room."

I smile "Thank you. You guys are doing so well."

Milo laughed lightly and blushed "No problem, Shai. Just doing my job."

Quickly I grabbed my purse and things before locking up my office. I followed Milo down the steps to the second floor and made sure the doors were locked, before heading towards the receiving room to get Emily. I don't know how I knew, but the moment I saw that the lights were off in the receiving room, I knew that Emily wasn't here. I stopped and turned towards Milo, with a confused look on my face.

"I-I thought you said Emily was in receiving?" I asked

Milo shrugged "She was...I-I don't know where she would've went."

I could feel my heart stop and my blood run cold as I stared towards Milo. He walked towards me, and then I knew in that moment, everything seemed to connect. Everything was dropped in my hand as I tried to turn away, but it only took seconds for him to come up behind me. Milo's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me forward as I fought against his hold, but the panic that overtook my body seemed to make it almost impossible. The only thing I registered before my mind went black was the desperate cry for Spencer that passed my lips, and then unconsciousness overtook me.

**FBI: BAU Offices**

**Spencer's P.O.V**

"Let's think about what we do know about this," Derek spoke as we stared towards the board, photos of the last three crime scenes staring back at me. "We know that he targets brunettes with blue eyes younger than thirty - but older than twenty-five."

"Keep the victims for three days, during those three days he beats , rapes and then murders the victims" Emily continued "When the bodies are found, the digitization of the the victim being the killers is displayed. He doesn't stray, stay direct with his targets."

I leant back against the chair I was sitting in, and rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying to relieve the pressure that seemed to be building up and causing my headache to worsen. We'd been going the three cases for days now and so far there hasn't been a new missing persons. We knew it was only to happen within the next 24 hours, the three day waiting period between kills clocking down quickly.

"We've looked at her ex, but he hasn't move from New York since we interviewed him. Moved on it seems. WIfe, kids - seemed even concerned that Mitchell is in trouble."

I sighed heavily "We keep going in the same exact circle guys. We know his victim profile and we know why he goes after him but we just don't have the...who. We don't know who this son of a bitch is"

"Reid," Hotch spoe, a stern look directed towards me "I told you that we were going to keep working in this till we found out who he was."

"I just feel like he's three steps ahead of us," I looked towards the clock to see it was beyond nine at night and knew Shai would be off work "Is it ok if I step out for a second? Need to make a phone call."

"Why don't we all take a break? Be back in five minutes?"

The entire team rose up from the table sitting in the conference room before heading in separate directions. I stood from my chair and walked towards the hallway and pulled out my phone and dialled Shai's number before rising it towards my ear. It rang through to the voicemail. _No answer_. I looked towards the phone in confusion, before calling again. _Same result_. Next I dialled for Mitchells in case she was still in the store. But it rang without a pick up. I stared down at my phone in confusion.

"Everything ok, kid?" Derek asked as he and Emily walked beside me, back towards the conference room.

"Shailene isn't answering her phone. She always answers when I call her,"

"Well…did you cal the store?" Emily asked, and I replied with a nod "Wanna drive by and make sure she's ok? Could be busy."

"T….They're closed." I dialed her number again, only to be greeted by her voicemail.

"Let's just go and see, Spencer" Emily spoke "Derek and I will go with you. Hotch will understand,"

"Y-Yeah," I nodded my head and followed Derek and Emily out of the building.

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

Derek pulled into the parking lot and stopped right outside the door. I looked up over the bookstore to see that it was dark inside, not a sign of lighting coming from any window. Already I was beginning to panic. Derek, Emily and myself go out of the car and walked towards the front door, but when Emily moved to open the door, it opened without ease.

"That's weird. She wouldn't have closed the store without locking the front door."

"Maybe she's still inside." Emily spoke, and looked around and pointed down the street "Her car is still here. Come on."

Derek walked behind me, as I walked behind Emily. All the lights were off, and I reached along the wall and grabbed along the wall till I reached the light switch and turned it on. My heart dropped as I saw the state of the store. Shailene's purse was thrown across the store, the contents spread out across the floor. The chairs in front of the _Customer Service_ desk were moved out of place as if in a force.

I followed behind Derek, and Emily, as they drew out their guns. I tried to keep my head clear before moving towards the steps and up towards her office. From below Derek and Emily did a sweep downstairs. Grabbing onto the handle of the office door, I pressed to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Anything up there?" Derek shouted from the basement.

I looked down over the railing "No…I-...Her office is locked meaning she was heading out for the night and closing up shop." as I talked I rushed back down the stairs "But somewhere between her locking up her office, and going towards the receiving room she was attacked."

"Reid, we don't know -"

"We don't know what? Emily? That my girlfriend's stalker might actually have her? That's she's missing?" I interrupted her "What do you need to see in order for you to make up the conclusion that my girlfriend is gone?!"

Derek stepped forward and pressed a hand to my shoulder "Reid. Calm down."

"Calm down? Are you serious?" I was becoming more and more upset.

"Yes! Calm down!" He shouted back towards me "Now. We need to calm down and think this clearly. Who was she closing with?"

I took a few deep breaths "Emily and the new hire, Milo."

"Alright now," He turned towards Emily "Call the team, get everyone down here. Now Reid." Derek turned back towards me "You're going to take a seat in that cafe. You're going to continue calling Shai, after you call Emily and see if maybe Shai's with her."

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

"That back door was left open, forced open, and there were signs of a struggle" Aaron sighed heavily as he grouped with his team, minus Spencer. Spencer was left in the cafe area, looking out the window, and clutching to his phone tightly waiting for a reply from Shailene but it wasn't happening. "We treat this now as a missing persons."

JJ looked over her shoulder towards Reid "How do we tell him?"

Hotch looked down towards the floor "Unfortunately, Reid cannot be on this case now. Officially. Derek, I want you and Rossi to go to her apartment. See if there was anything left behind by the unsub. See if there are any clues that maybe were left there." Derek and Rossi left quickly as Hotch turned towards the next team member "JJ, get in contact with the family, see if there is anyone else they could think would have a connection to this. We need to to know of all the relationships that Ms. Mitchel had in the past."

As everyone broke off, Emily and Hotch were the only team members left. They both look towards each other before looking towards Spencer. She sighed heavily before taking the short walk towards her friend. She grabbed the chair across from him, catching his attention, before sitting beside him.

"How are you holding up?" Emily spoke softly

Spencer looked down towards her hands, before looking up towards Emily "Helpless."

"I'm so sorry, Spencer."

He nodded his head "I...I know I'm not supposed to get personal. But….how can I not? The only thing going through my head right now is what he could be possibly doing to her."

Emily reached across and grabbing his hand "You can't think like that. The moment you do, the moment the emotions overtake your thinking and that won't help her."

He looked towards Emily, the helplessness coming from his dark eye "What am I supposed to do? I promised her that I wouldn't let this guy ever even touch her and look what happened"

Spencer hung his head down before the tears began to rise up. Emily moved forward and hugged him tightly, letting him let out his emotions. She rubbed his back and held him. The only thing going through Spencer's mind was that they had to find her before the three days were up, or else he wouldn't see her alive again.

* * *

**AN: DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY! THIS HAD TO HAPPEN! **Did any of you think it could POSSIBLY be Milo. I tried dropping a small hint a few chapters back, and was surprised no one got it. Didn't get a lot of feedback from the last chapter, so I'm going to guess the love scene didn't go over too well? It will most likely be the only one for this story, since the "M" rating is for the scenes coming up for violence. I wanted to be safe (so this story doesn't get deleted) and bumped up the rating.

All of your kind words are so more appreciated. These are my favourite reviews for all of the stories that I have written for the past seven years on this site. There weren't any questions posted with the last chapter (seeing as I didn't get many reviews) so no "Review Questions" this week.

Much Love

Charlie


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Countdown Day Two

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Countdown: Day Two**

I stared up towards the light, it being the only thing that I could really see throughout the whole room. The only thing I could hear was the pop of the water droplets hitting the concrete floor. My mind still hazy from the hit Milo had given me only, what felt like, hours later. I knew that my wrists were bound, and that I was in a chair of some sort. The room smelled of mold, and could feel my lungs struggle to breath thanks to the humidity of the room. My head began to pound from the blood rushing towards the wound, feeling the blood stick to the back of my neck, causing my hair to mat against my neck.

From above me, I began to hear the sound of footsteps, before the door opened. My heart began to race in panic as the footsteps stomped down the staircase, and the brighter light was turned on. I flinched back from the brightness of the light, before shutting them tightly. From behind me I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, before grabbing the back of my hair and pulling my hair up towards me. A scream left my lips, as I looked up towards Milo, seeing his face looking towards me with anger.

"Well, don't you look delicious," He spoke, before letting my hair go with force. A small whimper left my lips as I felt another round of tear well up in my eyes.

"Milo...p-please…" I cried, my shoulders shaking violently "Why ar-are you doing this?"

He grabbed a seat and sat directly in front of me "You don't remember me at all, do you?" I shook my head, crying as I looked towards him. "We met in New York. You know know a friend of mine. Nicholas."

"Y-You know Nick?"

He smirked and nodded his head "Yeah. I know Nick. Every time we went out, you would pay more attention to him. But what about me!"

Milo shouted towards me, and charged forward, grabbing my throat tightly and squeezing. I struggled to breathe, and could feel the pressure building up behind my eyes as my air waves were cut off. He clenched his teeth tightly, before pushing back away from me. A violent cough racked through my body, and I heaved forward trying desperately to breathe.

"Doesn't matter now. You're going to notice me." He spoke, mostly to himself it seemed, before he moved forward and unboard my hands from behind.

I felt the cold, hard metal of the gun press against my temple as he moved me up the steps of his the basement and back through the house. My steps were sloppy and stumbled, as he walked up to his bedroom. My stomach dropped as he pushed me forward and my body slammed against the sheets. I tried to move to crawl away from him, but he grabbed my ankle quickly, and turned me over onto my back. I screamed loudly, but soon was silence as I felt the side of the gun slam against the side of my head.

"Shut up!" He spat towards me, before grabbed the collar of my shirt and ripping it open, exposing the blue lace bralette I had on below.

"Please," I cried and begged as he cut away the skirt I was wearing. I cried and squirmed beneath him, before Milo moved to grab my wrists and brought them up against the headboard where he bound the wrists again. "Let me go, I'm s-so-sorry Milo"

"Sorry's not going to work any more" He chuckled "You made it too easy, really. But don't worry. It will all be over before the FBI boyfriend of yours can do anything."

I closed my eyes and cried as I felt him climb on top of me, and drag the remainder of my clothes away. My only thoughts were on Spencer as I felt him between my legs, forcing himself on me. No matter how much I tried to move away. It was useless with the binds around my wrists. I was thankful when my mind couldn't take anymore pain and took me back to the darkness.

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

After he'd forced himself on me, Milo threw me down onto the ground, the force of my body hitting the floor waking me up. I screamed as I felt my side bent at an uncomfortable angle, and could feel one of my ribs break, knocking the wind out of my quickly. I didn't have enough time to react as he walked around and grabbed me by my hair and quickly dragged me from the room. I screamed out from the pain of pull he had on my hair, Milo dragging my body back down to the basement, my body slamming against each step with such force that it left my gasping for breath.

"You know, the others at least the courtesy to stay awake," He growled, before throwing me down the last steps of the basement and slamming the door shut behind him. I shook from the cold of the concrete floor beneath my naked body, the only thing dressed against my bruising frame was my bralette.

I cried heavily as I moved away from the steps as best as I could, my body screaming in protest each time I tried to move. But I thought if I could at least move from his sight, it would stop whatever he had waiting for me. I stopped the moment I was hid behind a few stacked boxes, and reached down between my legs and felt the wetness around my fingers. I didn't need light to know that it was blood.

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

**Spencer Reid**

**FBI: BAU offices**

I sat at my desk and looked through the files of the last crime scenes trying to map out where exactly Milo would have property. Or, we know him as Milo, but Garcia was able to quickly dignify that it was a false name with false identification. I became angry with myself as I never thought of him as a possible suspect, only joining to work for Shailene after the stalking had started. The team was in the conference room working on the case also, I had to work separately from them since I wasn't officially on the case any more. Just as I turned the page of the file, the sound of the glass doors behind me opening.

When I looked to see who'd entered the bullpen, I saw a older gentleman standing beside Emerald. Her eyes were red, puffy and tired as she rushed towards me, leaving the man at the door behind her. I stood from my seat and caught her as she cried into my shoulder and held onto me tightly. I held her with just as much force, burying my head into her neck and crying.

"I'm so sorry, Emerald," I cried "I couldn't protect her. I broke my promise."

She pulled back from me, and caressed my face softly, shaking her head "I know this isn't your fault, Spencer. Th-this isn't your fault."

I nodded my head and looked up as the man moved to stand behind Emerald. He looked down towards me, his aging face permanently in a stern glare. I knew immediately by his blue eyes that he was Shailene's father. I'd never seen a photo of him, and Shai had never talked much about him. But I knew the moment I saw his eyes. He stuck his hand out towards me, before he spoke with a thick English accent.

"Vincent Mitchell Jr, I'm Shailene's father." I took his hand and shook it firmly "I'm looking for an Aaron Hotchner?"

"Yes, he's in the conference room with the rest of my team,"

"What are they doing to find my Shailene?" He spoke, his voice becoming angrier with each word "Have they found out anything yet?"

I swallowed and stared back up towards him "We know who has her sir, they are doing everything that can to find her."

His eyes glared back towards me "And you're supposed to be the boyfriend that promised my daughter he'd keep her sister safe?" I swallowed nervously again and slowly nodded my head "I see you've done a terrific job."

Vincent looked me up and down with disappointment before walking away from me and Emerald and towards the railing to head towards the conference room. I sagged heavily and dropped back into my seat, the weight of his words too much for my body to take. Emerald sighed heavily, before moving to take a seat on the edge of my desk.

"H-He doesn't mean it," She spoke, but I waved it off.

"It's ok, Emerald. Really." I rubbed the bridge of my nose, before looking towards her "What did you know about Milo."

She looked towards me confused "Not much. Why?" Her eyes widened as I looked towards her after a long pause "Oh, my god. He's the one isn't he?"

I sadly nodded my head "Shailene closed with Emily and Milo yesterday. We're guessing as Shailene was up in her office, Milo took that as an opportunity to kill Emily in order to take Shailene."

Emerald cried "Emily's dead? Oh, god." I reached over and grabbed the tissues on my desk, before handing them over to her. She took them gratefully, wiping her tears quickly, before taking a moment before speaking towards me. "Shailene's going to be devastated. She always saw Emily as her older sister. After Joseph and my mother died she always yearned for that someone she could look up to."

"It was painless," I whispered softly "If that helps."

Emerald nodded her head "Weirdly it does. But...Milo never gave an indication to be interested in Shailene. But I would catch him looking at her, just guessed he had a crush on her or something. I-I can't believe he did this…"

I paused before speaking "Milo was a false name that he used in order to get hired at Mitchell's."

Emerald looked down towards her hands "I knew he looked familiar. But he shrugged it off like it was a mistake."

"Knew him how?"

"When Shailene was in New York, and she was dating Nicolas. I went to visit her and for the few times we went out and they were still dating, Nicholas had this friend that paid too much attention to Shailene at times. She'd always shrug him off like it was nothing. He changed a little over the years, so it didn't really stick out till I saw the tattoo. But then again, he brushed it off before I could really ask him."

I looked towards her in confusion "Tattoo?"

She nodded her head "He's got a cross on the back of his neck. I only saw a glimpse of it, but if it's Nicholas's friend. It should still be there"

I grabbed my pad, before turning back towards Emerald "What's his name?"

"Jacob Fuller, he's Nicholas cousin"

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

"Guys! I found out the unsubs real name. Jacob Fuller, he's Shailene's ex boyfriend cousin. Emerald said that the few times she went to visit her sister in New York, Jacob always paid too much attention towards her, but she always brushed him off" I spoke standing at the head of the conference room. "Garcia, can you check and see if there are any properties in that name?"

"For you, my dear, anything" She smiled before walking quickly out of the room and towards her computer office.

I seemed to have a sense of excitement with this small hope with new information. Derek walked towards me and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, crossing his arms at his chest.

"I won't be able to fully relax until I know that she's ok," I spoke quickly "We have less than 24 hours before he...before he…" I couldn't even find myself to finish the sentence.

Derek stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder "And we're going to get her before that even happens. You bought the one piece left of the puzzle kid, don't worry at all"

I nodded my head and watched as Garcia came back into the room, a smile across her face, and a piece of paper in her hands.

"I looked up the name that Spencer gave me and got to hits in my database. One in New York, and a house in a city just outside of DC. It's on about half an acre and would be the setting in the place that you said the unsub would need. Vacant and vass, so no one would suspect the...well, you know" She walked towards Hotchner and handed him the piece of paper "Here is the address, and good luck my clan."

The room erupted into movement as everyone moved to grab their things and move in a hurry out of the office. I soon move out of my stance and towards the door, before I was stopped my Hotch.

"You can't come, Spencer."

"I have to," I spoke sternly "I need to be the one to be there when she needs me, and be there to catch this guy. I broke my promise to her already, Hotch. Please...don't have me break another."

He sighed and nodded his head "Alright."

We moved quickly out of the room, before heading down towards the SUVs. I looked down towards my watch as Derek followed behind Hotch down the freeway and saw that the 20 hours we had before had quickly ticked down to 12.

**~ {I WAS GOING TO STOP HERE. BUT THOUGH THE TORTURE TO WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER WAS TOO MUCH FOR YOU LOVELIES}~**

I listened as my breathing became sharper and more painful with each breath. My ribs screaming in pain as my lungs expanded against the pain, could feel the edge of the broken rib rub against my lungs. The bleeding between my legs slowly stopped and I was thankful, but that only let my mind focus on another pain on my body. Milo never came back down to me, and knew it was only a matter of time before he did. My body shook violently against the cold of the basement, and knew I needed some sort of warmth before my body succumbed to hypothermia. I fought to keep my eyes opened to fight off the unconsciousness, and my mind was able to snap back fully into reality as the sound of the door was heard from above.

I bit my lower lip to muffle the noise of my breathing as Milo came from upstairs. He looked around the room before he furiously began to search around the room. When he pushed at the boxes, and they crashed around me, I couldn't help the scream that left my lips. My body froze at the chuckle that left his lips, before he bent down and grabbed my ankle. dragging my body from the fallen boxes and grabbing me onto my feet. But my body staggered slightly as I fought to keep standing.

"Come on, we gotta another game to play"

He forced me up the stairs and kept me walking, but my knees gave out as I collapsed onto the living room floor. A soft cry left my lips as I felt his foot connect with my ribs, as he cursed down at me.

"Please. s-...stop…" My words were slurred and unclear

"No, sweetheart." He knelt down beside me, and pushed back my hair "We're only getting started."

He pulled me back up from the floor and I cried out as the pain vibrated through my body. But just as he began to carry me up the stair, the sounds of sirens could be heard. A smile weakly spread across my face, knowing that it was Spencer. He growled deeply within my ear, before he pushed me back into the room and threw me inside. I cried out as I smacked back down against the floor.

"H-he's coming for you," I choked out "I knew it. I knew S-S-Spencer wouldn't stop."

"Shut up," He yelled towards me. The sirens stopping right outside the house.

I shifted towards the back corner of the wall to sort of hide myself and watched as Milo stationed himself behind the bed, in front of me, aimed towards the door. I forced my eyes to stay open, but couldn't anymore, but could still hear. I could hear the footsteps rushing into the house, the word 'clear' being called out every once and a while. I gasped loudly as I heard the door open, the force of it surprising even Milo, who quickly moved towards me and pointed the gun towards my head. I stared up in shock as I saw Derek, Hotchner and Spencer pointed their gun towards me.

"Jacob Fuller, put down your weapon" Hotch spoke in a firm tone

"No! No! No!" He screamed in my ear, the force of the gun against my head pressing down more and more "Your ruined everything! She's mine"

"No. She's mine" Spencer spoke from behind Derek "She was never yours. Always mine"

"Shut up!" Milo, or Jacob's, gun was pointed out towards Spencer. "Shes m-mine"

"Put down the gun and step away from Shailene" Hotchner spoke once again.

"She's mine'" it was repeated once more "Only mine."

"Hotch," Spencer spoke with panic as once again the gun was pressed against my head, my eyelids becoming too heavy as they dropped down again.

It happened quickly as soon I found myself in someone's arms that were not my stalkers. I fell back and gasped loudly as my ribs shifted again and pressed against my lung painfully. Looking up I saw that it was Spencer that hovered above me, moving quickly to take off his cardigan, before draping it over my body.

"I've got you," He continued to whisper "I've got you."

I couldn't speak, my ribs making it impossible to speak to him.

"I need a medic! Please" Spencer directed back towards me "You're ok. I've got you"

"S-Spencer" I gasped out, before my mind went right back to the darkness

* * *

**AN:** Three cheers for the stories longest chapter! I wanted to have all the crime start and end in two chapters and that's why this is too long. This isn't supposed to be a story about that. Only a relationship about Spencer and Shai - so I am sorry if there was never enough detail. Though with some thing I purposely didn't add any detail. I don't wanna be graphic with the rape scene, or the abuse. I can't write that kind of stuff (but moved the rating up to be safe). I'm sure the next chapter will be coming soon. I spent all day watching an ION tv Criminal Minds Marathon and the chapter was begging to be written. A picture of Shai's father is added to my profile. He will be added more into the next few chapters.

**READERS Q&A**

**Chapter 14**

**Ripon: **Thank you for your kind words. They are appreciated deeply. But the BAU didn't search for Milo/Jacob because he came to work AFTER the stalking had started. On top of that he made a false identity. And as you see Shai didn't come out of it unscathed, which is going to play a factor in the sequel. Spencer and Shai are going to now have a war to get through after all of this.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Recovery

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Recovery **

**Spencer's POV**

I paced back and forth in the hallway, Emerald sitting on the bench on the left side of the hallway, her father staring ahead with no emotion on her face, and Derek on the other side, his hands clasped tightly. I couldn't sit. I needed to see her. It had been three hours since we'd captured Jacob and had him arrested and recovered Shai alive from his home. It took everything in my not to break down and cry the moment I saw her. Her beautiful porcelain skin covered in cut, bruises and blood.

"Kid, you've gotta sit down." Derek spoke from my right "You're going to tire yourself out even more with all this pacing."

"I can't sit right now. And this is keeping me awake right now," I sighed heavily, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

Just as I turned around to start down the opposite direction of the hallway, I noticed Shailene's doctor walking towards us. His face was emotionless as he stopped and gave us a sympathetic smile. Around me everyone else rose up from their seats.

"We got the internal bleeding to stop, thankfully. She has five broken ribs and a sprained wrist" He explained "Everything went over smoothly, and we are looking forward to a smooth recovery,"

"When can we see her?" Emerald asked

The doctor shifted his weight, before speaking "She's in there with a nurse right now. Give it about another thirty minutes and she can take visitors." The doctor turned towards me "Doctor, can I speak with you for a moment?"

I nodded my head and followed after him away from the rest of the group, before we walked around the block. He sighed heavily, before turning towards me;

"I didn't want to say this with the girls family standing there. I know that you've been working the case, but she's also asking to see you first before anyone else."

"She doesn't...wanna see her family?" I asked

He shook his head "She's requested only you as her visitor. She's right down the hallway, room 2B. I just wanted to give you a small warning before you went inside."

I nodded my head, before thanking him quietly, and walking down the hallway towards the room the doctor had told me. When I got to the door, I looked inside to see her talking with a nurse, and immediately knew why she was there. I'd seen it too many times on other cases. Knocking twice on the door, before entering, I looked towards Shailene and felt my heart break all over again. She wouldn't even look towards me, I got one glance before she looked down and away towards her lap. The nurse gave me a small smile, before she collected her things and walked out of the room, closing the door tightly behind her. I took the short walk towards her bed, before grabbing the chair beside it and pulling it forward. We didn't speak, the only sound through the room was of her heart monitor. But when I reached forward to grab for her hand, she moved it away quickly, clenching her eyes tightly closed. I removed my hand away slowly, looking down towards my lap with disappointment and heart break.

"Why would you wanna_ touch _me right now?" She whispered softly, her voice wavering with the threat of her crying. She grabbed at her blanket tightly, before pulling it over her body more.

"Because I love you," I spoke firmly, moving a little closer towards her, and thankful she didn't move away from me "I wanna help you as best I can…comfort you…be there for you, Shai."

She covered her face as the sound of her sobs mixed into the sounds of the room. Quickly I stood from my seat and got into the bed beside her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her tightly to my side, her head tucking into my neck, and returned the strong hold. I pressed my lips to her head and held her as she out the anguish that seemed to build up inside her body over the past thirty six hours.

"I've got you," I whispered to her softly "I've got you, and I'm never letting go. Ok?" She didn't reply - just held to my tighter.

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

After Shailene had finally fallen asleep, I slipped out of the bed from beside her, and walked out of the room back down the hall towards her family. I knew they were most likely still waiting, even though two hours has passed since I first walked into Shai's room. And as predicted, when I turned the corner of the last hallway, her sister and father was still sitting the in the same place I'd left them in. When Emerald saw me, she stood from her seat and hurriedly walked towards me.

"Spencer. How is she?" Emerald spoke, her voice drained and sounding at tired as her face looked.

I sighed heavily and shook my head "It's going to take some time, but she's tough"

Vincent walked up behind his daughter, his eyes still stren and emotionless as he looked down towards me "When will we be able to see my daughter? No one is telling anything to us."

"Shai has...requested to not have visitors at the moment," I spoke, my voice losing strength every time his turned up more and more in anger.

"She is my daughter! I have the right to see her! How come you're able to see her and her own family isnt?!" Vincent scream down towards me, Emerald quickly moving between us and pressing her hand to her fathers chest.

"Father! Stop it" Emerald spoke harshly, pulling her father away from me. He continued to grumble towards Emerald as she walked down the hall.

I sighed heavily as I watch her family step outside and took a seat on the bench and pulled out my phone to see a few missed calls from both Derek and Garcia. Take a few steps from the hallway, I walked towards an empty hallway and dialed down Garcia's number.

"Goddess of all things technical - how may I be at your service?" Garcia spoke after only one ring.

"Hey Garcia." I spoke softly, looking out the window of the hospital to see a playground of kids, all of them running around and laughing.

"Reid." She spoke softly "H-How is everything? Hows your girl?"

I paused, feeling my throat close up, before I spoke "She's...not good, Garcia, if I'm going to be honest. She's finally sleeping, thanks to the drugs their giving her."

A heavy sigh came from the other side of the phone "Well Derek finished the report for the DA if that means anything. Says the case should go smoothly without even her testimony. Seeing as you…."

"I know Garcia," I reached up and rubbed my eyes before sighing heavily "Just...let's not talk about that right now."

"Of course! Of course!" Garcia spoke quickly "W-What can I do?"

"I-I just need to talk," I spoke softly

I could hear the smile on her voice as she spoke "Speak away, momma is listening my love."

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

After talking with Garcia I walked back into Shai's hotel room to see she was speaking with a nurse, as her wrist was being wrapped. Her head was leaned back towards the ceiling, but she spoke towards the nurse, her voice not showing uncomfort. I stood there for a moment, before knocking on the door twice, causing their conversation to cut short.

"Sorry," I walked into the room and moved to take my rightful seat at her side. Shai smiled towards me, and I couldn't help but smile back. Feeling relieved at the first sight she was feeling better.

"We're all set," The nurse smiled, before stepping back from the side of Shailene's bed "We'll bring dinner by for you."

"Thank you, Erika" Shailene spoke, as the nurse left the room, shutting the door behind her. She picked at her new bandages before looking towards me "Where'd you go?"

I cleared my throat "Had to talk with your family and Garcia"

Shailene frowned slightly "My family is here?"

I looked towards her confused "O-Of course. We had to call them when you went missing."

She paused for a moment, "My father came here, huh. Good to know he still cares."

"He was quite upset her couldn't come and see you,"

"I'm sure he's more upset of the family name being in the paper along with this case more than anything else" She sighed heavily "But next time Emerald come by, let her in? I wouldn't mind seeing her face right now."

"Of course," I nodded my head "I know you've been asked this a million times…"

She smiled towards me and patted the side of the bed "I'd be better with your arms around me Spencer,"

I stood from the bed and kissed her forehead, before getting into the hospital bed, making sure to be careful of her arm and the wire connected to it. She moved closer to my side. Her head rested right on my chest, and we both sat there in silence. Both almost too engrossed in our own thoughts to even talk.

* * *

**AN: **Here is the next chapter. I wanted to make it a little lighter than the last - even though it's not really a light topic at all. Not much to say except thank you for the reviews. They make me smile so much, you have no idea.

**~ {Readers Review Q&A} ~**

**Sue1313: **I love the fact that you review on nearly every chapters. Thank you. Now, to the review questions. We will get more about Mr. Vincent Mitchell Jr. Her father will be brought out more at the end and more heavily in the second part I have started planning out. Shai and her father aren't on good terms. We got that in a past chapter, the fact she never told her dad about this and told Emerald not to tell him - and got to see that even more at the end of this chapter. The reason behind it will be revealed in due time.

**Cupcake: **Don't worry about it, the fact that you placed a review for each chapter in this last one means a lot. ALL REVIEWS ME A LOT TO ME! haha. I'm glad that you like these reader questions! Shai is going to be a strong girl - and it's going to show as she fights to get through this.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Coming Home

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Coming Home**

For the next two days I was in my hospital room with continuous check-ups from the doctors with continuous tests. The only two people that I allowed to come and visit were Emerald and Spencer. I didn't have the confidence to see anyone else, barely having it to see them. One day, after Spencer's visit, I finally got up towards the bathroom and looking into the mirror to see what had happened to me in only those two days. My skin was sickly and pale, but more due to the medication than anything that had happened to me. My black eye stared back at my harshly, along with the gash along my cheek bone that had the stitches still sealing it closed. I cried for hours till I was able to pull myself away from the bathroom and back into my room.

Thankfully the last two days went quickly and I was now going home. Well, not home. But to Spencers, which over the last few months, became more home to me than my own apartment. I stepped out of the shower in the hospital bathroom, and grabbed the robe hanging on the door and wrapped it around my body. I frowned slightly as I looked over my body and saw the bruised ribs wrapping around me. I covered them quickly with the robe before stepping out to see Spencer passing in the room, his phone to his ear as he spoke.

Moving towards my bed, where the clothes my sister had brought with her during her visit yesterday before she left, I changed quickly into the dress she'd brought for me. Thankful it was a long dress and she matched a jacket along with it. If there was one thing I didn't want people to see when they saw me, it was the bruises. Just as I had slipped on my underwear, did Spencer end his phone call.

"Everything ok?" I asked, wincing slightly as I stood up from my position, readjusting the wrap around my ribs.

"Yeah, just Garcia checking in and making sure everything was ok," I nodded my head, biting my lip "L-let me help you."

I shake my head quickly "No. No. I'm ok." I took a few steps back away from him as he moved towards me. I felt my throat close up for a second as a thrill of panic went through me. With shaky hands, I placed the dress over my body, thankful to be finally covered up. I looked up towards Spencer to see him looking towards his feet, before looking up towards me with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, and it broke my heart.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly, smoothing the front of my dress down "I-I…"

"It's ok," He spoke softly "I know it's going to take time, and I-I'm willing to wait, Shai. I just wanna help you as much as I can"

I nodded my head "I know. And I just wanna thank you. No...no one's more understand than you, Spencer"

I watched as the sides of his lips turned up, and this time the smile reached his eyes. I grabbed the make-up kit and walked back into the bathroom to apply it over my bruised eye, backed come back out. My face empty of any bruise or scarp - and my hair pulled back from my face into a bun on the top of my head. I looked around and saw that Spencer had packed up my things, before my doctor walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Well, looks like you're all ready to get out of here" I nodded my head with a smile "Well, as promised you were cleared for check out. I signed all the release papers and you're all free to go."

"Thank you so much," I smiled before Spencer and I moved out of the hospital room and towards his car, where I sunk into the seat of the car and smiled as I knew I'd be back home in a short thirty minutes.

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

I took Spencer's hand as we walked up the narrow staircase of his apartment building, before we came to his door. He opened it quickly and I was grateful to hear the soft meow of my precious Amelia. A smile spread across my face as I moved forward and picked her up from the floor and hugged her tightly to my chest.

"You went and got her?" I turned toward Spencer, holding Amelia to my chest.

"I knew how much she meant to you, and thought she'd bring some comfort," He shrugged setting down my bag just outside of his kitchen "You...you don't have to stay here…"

"I want to," I spoke quickly looking towards him "This place is more home to me now than my own apartment."

Spencer smiled slightly and nodded his head "Anything I can do for you?"

"Some Royal English breakfast tea and some Doctor Who would be perfect for me right now, love." I stepped towards him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek "Thank you"

"One Doctor Who Marathon coming up," He spoke before moving towards the kitchen to turn on the kettle, as I moved towards the bedroom and set up the television. Amelia walked directly behind me, like the shadow of love and comfort.

"Alright, I've got the tea," Spencer spoke as he walked in with a breakfast tray with two cups of steaming tea "And I also found some of your English Shortbreads."

"Aw, thank you," I smiled as I took a seat at the end of his bed "I thought we'd start with the episode of the Weeping Angels; Blink."

"Did you know the creation behind the Weeping Angels was to creator Steven Moffat playing the childhood game Grandmother's Footsteps and took that idea of the game into the creation of the weeping angel"

I giggled softly "I didn't know that. But, did you know that I named Amelia" I picked her up from the floor and placed her softly on my lap "Was named after the amazing and beautiful Amelia Pond. Almost named her Pond - but it didn't seem to fit."

Spencer softly stroked the top of her head, causing her to purr "I was sort of lead to guess that was the reason behind her name"

She crawled across and settled into his side, as I reached forward and took a tea cup, before dropping a packet of raw sugar inside and slowly stirring it into the drink. I leaned against Spencer's side and watched as Carey Mulligan met the Doctor and fought the Weeping Angels.

**Spencer's P.O.V**

**Midnight - 1am**

I reached across Shailene's sleeping body and turned off the television, rousing a small meow from Amelia as she leapt from my lap, woken from her own sleep. I moved about the room quietly to grab the tray from earlier and back towards the kitchen to set it down on the counter, before there was a knock at the door. I looked towards the clock on my wall with confusion as I saw it was just past 12am, before moving towards the door to look through the peephole of my front door. When I looked on the other side to see that it was Emerald, I sighe softly, before opening the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as she walked through the door hurriedly

"I wanted to make sure she got settled in," Emerald spoke

"It's 12 in the morning,"

She giggled softly with a shrug "I'm on England time, sorry darling. It's nearly 6am and I'm normally up at this time for work,"

"Well, Shai is asleep right now. Finally passed out after taking her nightly meds"

Emerald nodded her head "Did you get Amelia for her?" I nodded my head "Good, that little bundle of fur can give that girl all sorts of comfort."

"She does seem to be helping," I spoke softly

"We'll I'm of then, I'm sorry about interrupting so early." She smiled "Take care of my sister, Spencer. She loves and trusts no one as much as she does you."

"I'll take care of her as best I can, Emerald. I promise."

"I know you will love."

Emerald smiled towards me, before she turned around and headed out the door with a small wave. I closed the door behind her, and just as I began to walk back towards the kitchen, that I heard the small whimper coming from my bedroom. I stopped for a moment, wondering if I'd heard it correctly, before it came louder. Rushing towards my bedroom, I opened the door to see Shailene thrashing against the sheets of my bed, tears running down her cheeks.

I knew she was most likely having a night terror, and that I shouldn't wake her, but to see her crying softly against my sheets. I knelt down beside her and caressed her cheek softly, causing her to whimper louder and move back from my touch. I stood quickly form beside her and moved to turn on the side lamp, before moving to lay beside her. Wrapping my arms around her from behind, before whispering softly in her head.

"I've got you," I spoke softly "I've got you, and I'm not letting go"

The only reply I got as a whimper, but it slowly died down as she laid, her back against my chest. I laid there with her all night till my thoughts started to fade and fall into a deep sleep myself.

* * *

AN: Shai's finally home! Yeah! I totally forgot about Amelia, Shailene's little kitten. She finally is brought back after being lost in the development of this story. Please let me know what you think - I love reading your reviews. I know I sat that every chapter, but, I wanna make sure it vocalized enough. New photos have been added to my homepage!

**~{Readers Q&A}~**

**Cupcake** (Chapter 16): She will be slightly traumatized with Spencer, you can see that in this chapter, and it will be showed more in others. Emerald said it best when she said Spencer was the only one she loved and trust at the moment. And that's true. Shai is able to let Spencer hold her and be near her, because she trusts him fully and knows he'd never hurt her.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Public Panic

**Chapter Eighteen  
Public Panic**

I woke up the next morning feeling as if I'd never gotten sleep at all throughout the night. My eyes felt like they were on fire and heavy. Looking over beside me, I saw Spencer was sound asleep, his hand tucked beneath his pillow as he slept. I smiled slightly and moved over and placed a small kiss on his cheek, before getting up and walked towards the bathroom. I stripped off my pjs and looked at myself in the mirror for only a second, the tears welled up in my eyes quickly. Turning away quickly, I began to unwrap my rib bandage, then turned to set on the hot water for my shower.

I showered quickly, before turning off the water and wrapping a towel around my body. Wiping the water from the mirror, I quickly brushed my teeth and then pulled back my hair and moving back into the bedroom. Spencer was awake, and sitting on the edge of the bed when I stepped out of the room. He looked tired and worn down, and quickly I felt guilty, knowing that I had to of been the reason.

"You sleep ok?" I whispered softly, moving towards the dresser to grab something to wear for the day.

"Y-Yeah," I could tell with the hesitation on his voice knowing he was lying. But I didn't push it. Just nodded my head, and walked across the room, pulling out clothes for the day and moving towards the bed and laying them out.

"Do you have to go to work today?" I asked, still not looking towards him, playing with the soft fabric of the dress I pulled out.

"No. Hotch gave me a few weeks off," He stood up and pushed the hair from his face, "You wanna go out and get lunch with your sister, maybe?"

I nodded my head "That would be nice, thank you, love."

I watched as he moved towards the bathroom, before closing the door behind him. Taking the opportunity of privacy to wrap my ribs back up, before placing on my undergarments, before slipping on the dress. Just as the dress rested against my body, Spencer came out, rubbing his hair with a towel, drying it from the shower he'd just had.

"I think I'll call Emerald, have her meet us and Poppy's in thirty minutes?" I walked out of the room quickly before Spencer would even say anything.

Walking towards my purse that laid sitting on the small table beside the door, I grabbed my cellphone and called my sister. It only rang twice before the line was picked up and I was able to hear my sister's voice, my body calming to the sound of it.

"How are you, my love? Feeling better?"

I sighed softly "Not really. But, after everything, is that really expected?"

"No. I guess not" Emerald paused for a moment, before speaking again "What can I do?"

"Meet me and Spencer at Poppy's for lunch? I could really see you right now."

"Of course, I'll see you guys there soon," There was another pause "Should I bring father?"

My blood ran cold "No. I don't wanna see him right now,"

Emerald sighed "He's worried about you, Shai. He won't take my word that you are ok, he wants to see with his own eyes."

"I can't see him right now, Emerald. Please don't push me to do something that I don't wanna do" I pleaded towards me sister "Do not bring him with you, Emerald."

"Alright, Shai. But he's not going to be happy about it. I love you, see you soon"

I hung up my phone and rose a shaky hand to my face, as I took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. Turning around towards the home, I saw Spencer standing in the kitchen, already brewing a pot of coffee. He stood in his favourite khaki pants that I loved as well, loving how they fit to his long legs. Not too tight, but not too baggy. His hair was tucked behind his ears, as he moved around the kitchen, pushing the sleeves of his rust red sweater up his arms.

"Emerald says she in for lunch." I cleared my throat slightly, as I heard the shakiness in it as I spoke "So we should leave in about thirty minutes or so?"

"Alright,"

He smiled towards me, as I moved to lean against the side of the counter, going through my small bag looking for the meds the Doctor had given me. Spencer placed a glass of water beside me, before moving to place a kiss on the side of my head. But I jumped back from him slightly, and felt my body freeze. I closed my eyes tight, before I felt my body once more, my heart thumping against my chest quickly and hard.

"I-I'm sorry," Spencer whispered softly, taking a few steps back from me

I shake my head, trying to dismiss the whole thing "I-It's ok."

I tried to ignore the fact that even now my boyfriends touch, the man that I loved more than anything, was starting to be too much for me. The one thing I found comfort in, was just another thing to add to something that would traumatize me.

**~{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}~**

The drive to Poppy's wasn't long, and when Spencer and I walked inside, my sister was already sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in front of her. She smiled towards us as we walked towards her, before she stood up and moved towards me, holding her arms out for a hug. I hesitated for a moment, before stepping forward into her arms, and holding her tightly, before pulling back. We moved into the booth, with Spencer beside me, and Emerald across the both of us. I could tell that Spencer was purposely trying to be distant from me, due to what happened this morning in the kitchen, and I was both thankful and heartbroken.

"So how was the first night home?" Emerald asked, as I flipped through the menu in front of me.

"Good," Spencer spoke quickly, his voice not matching the word he used "Spent the night drinking tea and watching Doctor Who"

Emerald giggled "You still watch that show, Shai"

"I love the Doctor," I spoke softly towards my sister "You know I could never give it up"

"Good you've kept some things from home," Emerald spoke, before looking towards her phone beeped softly, sighing softly "Father gives his wishes"

I glared towards Emerald "What for?"

"As much as you'd love to think that he doesn't love or care for you, he actually does Shailene. He's the only family we have left, if you've forgotten" Emerald spoke, her voice angry.

Spencer reached below the table and grabbed my hand, and squeezed it softly, letting me know that he was here for me,

"And why is that Emerald?"

"Because a father cares when his daughter has been kidnapped, beaten and raped" She spoke firmly, as a small gasp left my lips.

"Emerald," Spencer started "That was uncalled for."

I got up from the booth and grabbed my purse and quickly walked out of the diner, ignoring both my sister and Spence's protests. I could feel the hot tears streaming down my cheeks as I pushed through double glass doors and began down the street. My feet continued to walk down the street, keeping my head down as I tried to escape from my sister. Her cruel words hitting me harder then I was actually expecting. When I came upon a bench, I moved towards it quickly, and took a seat, trying deeply to calm myself down.

"Shailene!" Spencer called as he came down the street, running towards me, before taking a seat beside me.

"Why would she say that to me?" I cried, trying to wipe my tears quickly.

"I don't know, baby. I'm so sorry" He wiped my tears, and pressed a kiss to my cheeks "Emerald means well, it just came out wrong."

"She acts like I asked for all of this to happen."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to his side, soothing me softly as I calmed down from panic attack.

**~{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}~**

"You need anything else?"

Spencer sat beside me as I laid in bed, calmed down from earlier since Spencer and I had come home from the diner. My eyes felt heavy and tired, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep, and possibly never wake up.

"No, thank you, love" I spoke softly, "I'm good"

Spencer nodded his head "I'm sorry with everything with Emerald. You didn't deserve that"

"Nothing she said was untrue." I reached forward and grabbed his hand, softly playing with his fingers "I was kidnapped, beaten and raped. I'm not ashamed of it, just see it as something to make me stronger."

Spencer smiled down towards me, before bending down and placing a kiss on my forehead. "Have you thought about seeing the therapist? The one that Garcia found for you? Think she could be some help."

"I might, I don't know how soon I'm going to do it, but I agree that it would be a good idea" I spoke softly "I don't want to be afraid throughout my whole life, I hate how at times that I move away from you touch, Spencer"

"After everything you've been through, I don't expect you to be back to normal" Spencer closed his eyes tightly "Bad use of words, I'm sorry"

"It's ok, love." I paused for a moment "Lay with me?"

"Of course"

He toed off his shoes quickly, and moved to lay beside me. I smiled slightly as I saw his usual mixed matched socks he wore, as he crawled to lay beside me, and pulled me tightly to his chest. I laid my head down against his chest, before holding him tightly. Spencer's fingers ran through my hair as we laid beside each other. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**AN:** Nothing really much to say, except thank you for your words. They mean a lot to me. There has been one thing brought up that hasn't been addressed yet, and that's Emily. I know I haven't written it in a chapter with Shailene's reaction, and that will be next chapter. It's not really a "reaction" but more so her talking about. Emily's death hit the bottom of this list with what was happening with Shai and that's sad to say - but she has harder things to work through. But next chapter we will officially say goodbye to Emily. I didn't want to kill her, but…sometimes there heartbreak.

xo,

Charlie


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Going Forward

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Going Forward**

"So you're six weeks into your sessions and I feel like we've made some major progress. How are you feeling now a days?" My therapist, Dr. Nora Warner spoke, her smile friendly and not too intimidating.

I sighed and crossed my legs, looking around the room to see her certificates, awards, and articles around her office, displayed proudly. When my eyes made it around the room and back towards her, I saw that the smile was still across her face.

"Better. The night terrors have stopped." I explained, my voice even but still held no emotion. It seemed every time I walked into this room every emotion was sucked from my body "Other than that, everything has been the same."

Dr. Nora nodded her head, folding her hands on her lap "Have you and Spencer taken your relationship back onto an intimate level?"

I shook my head "Not that we haven't tried, but...every time he gets too close, my mind flashes back and I go deep into a panic attack that's hard to pull me out of." Her smile fell slightly "And I'm trying so hard, mostly for him. Spencer hasn't asked for any of this. To have a girlfriend that literally passed out every time a kiss on the lips exceeds past that, because she gets flashbacks from the time she was raped and beaten."

"Have you asked Spencer how he feels about all of this?" She asked

"No. I-I can't. Because I can see it on his face every morning I take my pills and I know that if he were to verbally tell me - it wouldn't match the look on his face. I know how Spencer feels about this."

"And how does that end up making you feel?"

I shrugged "That is would be better to go back to London so he could go on with his life, and that giving him up would be exactly what he needs because being with me is just dragging him down. Spencer works with the FBI on cases like this. He doesn't need to leave one only to come home to one."

Dr. Nora spoke, her soft voice moving around me like a warm hug "Shailene I want you to think for a moment, do you truly believe that you are hindering Spencer with staying with him after everything?"

I looked down towards my lap, and could quickly feel the tears moving quickly towards my eyes "Yes. He walks around me like at any second I'm going to fall apart. And I understand why, but what kind of relationship is that? Who should live that? Not Spencer. He's too good for th-this."

Dr. Nora moved forward and handed me a box of tissues that I took gratefully. I wiped away my tears quickly, before blowing my nose, and trying to calm down quickly. It took me a long time, but finally the tears stopped and I was able to talk again without my voice shaking.

"Shailene, I think you and Spencer are good for each other. More than so. Truly believing that he would be better off without you is stemming from the trauma of what happened to you. But I think, leaving him, would only worsen the blow of everything that you're fighting right now."

I paused for a moment "So I should be dependent on him?"

Dr. Nora shakes her head, the friendly smile splitting her face in two once more "I'm saying that you two should work together in order to move forward together. Like a team, co-dependent on getting back to how you were before everything happened. Talk to each other, try to get back to being a couple again instead of two bodies living in the same apartment." She paused "How have you handled to the death of your friend, Emily?"

My tears welled up with tears once more with just the mention of her name.

"Not well. One a scale from 1-10, that topic is about a -10 for me." I sniffled lightly and reached forward to grab another tissue "I feel guilt"

"Did you visit her grave like we talked about?"

I nodded my head "To be honest, I drove past the gate and towards the part she was buried. I couldn't go past the arch way. I sat there for three hours trying to get the courage to walk the path, but it never happened"

Dr. Nora nodded her head, and smiled towards me "That was a big step for you, and taking the next one slowly is alright. There's nothing wrong with that"

"But how can I fully accept that fact that _I'm_ the reason she's dead? If she'd never come to work for me, she'd be alive and well,"

"No one on this earth could've predicted the outcome of this story, Shailene. The story of Emily's life was written out for her, and now that it's ended, we move on but continue to remember her."

I sighed heavily and looked towards the window "Guilt still sits deeply within my stomach whenever I think of her"

"And that ok. How's everything going with the family?"

I shrugged "Back to normal. My sister is back home in England to finish the rest of her wedding planning, and I'm back to not talking with my father."

"What's the story behind you and your father,"

I sighed "We were close up until my mother died. Once she died - we spilt, as to having a father daughter relationship. I became the mother in the household with my sister, Emerald, and my father dug himself deeper into his work. He never really spent time with my sister and I, and I guess you could say that I resent him for that. So when he tried to come to my rescue when I was in the hospital, it brought up all of my childhood memories of when I was always with my Nana - and never my own father. Holidays, birthdays, vacations. Always with my Nana and never my own father. So when he came here, I thought he was only doing it for his benefit."

"Have you ever tried to work it out with him?"

"I thought going to work for Mitchell's was going to bring us closer, but it only seems to be splitting us apart. He ridicules me on work with every store that I manage, and what I thought that it would bring us closer. But it didn't"

Dr. Nora nods her head "Would you ever wanna work it out after all this time with your father?"

I spoke with no hesitancy in my voice at all "Not at all."

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

After my therapy session with Dr. Nora, I grabbed my things and walked down the three blocks towards the BAU offices. It had been three months since I had been kidnapped by Milo, aka Jacob, and have been working harder each day to move on. It was a hard process and it seemed that every day that I was throwing myself over a larger hurdle only to be faced with a bigger one. Spencer was there beside me to help with the weight, and sometimes I would add guilt down to the load knowing that I was burdening him with all of this.

When the sight of the building came into view, I pulled open the door and headed towards the front lobby desk. But I'd come to visit Spencer so much that I was able to just sign in, take a pass, and head up to the BAU instead of having to wait to be approved. I took the short elevator ride, before the door opened and I was welcomed to the busy hall of the BAU offices. Looking through the glass double doors that led out to the bullpen, I saw Spencer sitting at his desk, a book in his lap, as his fingers glided quickly down the page, before flipping onto another one seconds later.

I grabbed the door handle and walked through quickly, and smiled towards Derek as his head popped up, and he saw me. He smiled back, before sitting up straight in his chair.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Derek asked, as Spencer turned around quickly and set down his book down.

"I'm doing good," I turned towards Spencer "Um, I came by wondering if you wanted to do lunch maybe?"

"Um," He looked down around his desk, my eyes finally noticing the stacks of paper work stacked between his and Derek's desk "We have a lot of paper work to do,"

I sagged slightly in disappointment "Um, t-that's ok,"

"I'm sorry," Spencer spoke softly "We'll do dinner tonight though. I'll bring home dinner from that India Restaurant on the way home,"

I nodded my head and picked at my nails slightly, a nervous habit I'd picked up over the last few weeks "It's fine, Spencer. Don't worry about it."

I stood there for a moment, before bending down and kissing his cheeks, and turning quickly to leave the embarrassment of being rejected. Throwing my bag over my shoulder quickly, I pushed the button of the elevator, and waited for the elevator to finally make it up to the floor so that I could escape quickly.

"Shai! Wait?!" Spencer spoke from behind me, but I stood in my place, till I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist and pull me over to the side. "W-We didn't really talk."

"Well, I was hoping to do that over lunch, Spencer." I sighed heavily, wanting nothing more than to escape quickly.

"Shailene, please, I'm trying here, what more can I do. Please tell me." Spencer begged

"I-I…" I groaned slightly "W-We can talk when you come home. Spencer"

He looked down towards me, I could feel his eyes searching my face, but I couldn't even look back towards him. Spencer sighed heavily, before moving forward and pressing my hair down, before kissing my forehead softly, before pulling back from me, not too far though, before whispering into my ear softly; I love you.

"I love you too, Spencer" I whispered towards him

I gave him a weak smile before I walked back towards the elevator and finally escaped as I quickly hoped to do only moments ago.

**~ {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} ~**

Spencer came home earlier than usual tonight, the Indian food he promised earlier tight in his grasp as he walked through the door. He smiled towards me as the bags on the counter, before turning towards me.

"So, Hotch let us out early," Spencer spoke, before opening his messenger bag and pulling out a wine bottle, my favourite brand "And thought we could have a date night in."

"Spencer…"

"And we could watch some Netflix and lounge around,"

"Spencer…," I spoke a little louder causing his brown eyes to snap towards, widening slightly, as I took a deep sigh and push the laptop in front of me away "W-We need to talk,"

His eyes closed "I-I knew this was going to happen."

"Spencer,"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be here for you, and I'm sorry"

"Spencer, please." I tried to speak again, but he interrupted me and continued.

"Shailene, if you're going to break up with me just…" He groaned in anger for a moment, before taking his messenger bag off and throwing it to the ground, causing me to jump slightly in surprise "I'm trying, dammit, I'm trying to be here for you. Because I love you, so fucking much, Shailene. But I don't know what else I can do, to help you, to help...us. I'm lost. For once I'm lost."

"Spencer, I'm not breaking up with you" I spoke quickly

"I-I know we've been drifting, and I'm trying so damn hard for you Shailene. I wanna be with you," Spencer continued to ramble.

My heart broke as the words seemed to just spill out of his mouth, my worst thoughts and fears coming out as the truth.

"Love, please. I'm not breaking up with you" I nearly shouted, causing his ramble to cut short "I...I was going to talk to you about what I talked with Dr. Nora about today." He stood there in shock for a moment, slowly calming down. "And the first thing is that - - I was afraid of everything that you just said. How we're on the brink of breaking up and that's the last thing I want. Because I l-love you, Spencer. And you're the last person I have and that I cannot lose. Cause...Cause if I ever lost you, Spencer, I literally wouldn't be able to breathe, and I don't say that to p-put pressure on you. But because I love you and trust you more than anyone else."

I heard him move around the counter quickly, before I felt him wrap his arms around me, as the cries over too my body. I held to him tightly, before burying my face into his neck. Pulling back away from him, I wiped my tears quickly.

"I told her how I was afraid of losing you, but that I felt it would be better if I did." I spoke softly

"Why would you say that?" Spencer spoke softly, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Because I feel like I'm holding you back, and loading you on with stuff you don't need. Half the time you're unable to touch me without me going into a panic attack. You deal with sort of stuff at work, you don't need a girlfriend giving you the same treatment."

"Shai," He caressed my face, causing me to look towards him, "I love you, more than anything. Everything that we are fighting through together, I feel is making us stronger. And the two of us being apart, that would break me as much as it would break you. Because I wouldn't be able to see if you were ok, and hold you if you weren't."

"Yeah, but...what about moving forward with a relationship? We're stuck in this rut because of...because…"

Spencer shook his head, and bent down and kissed me softly on the lips, before pressing his forehead to mine. I sighed softly as his scent wrapped around me, and calmed me down instantly. I placed my hand on his waist and held him tightly to me, and we both just sat there in silence.

"You are my love, Spencer Reid." I whispered softly

"And you are mine," He spoke back towards me. "We're going to be ok, we'll work through this, we just have to be patient with each other"

"I-I know" I sighed heavily, finally calming myself completely. "Dr. Nora suggested that you come in for some sessions. Saw it as a way to help the both of us"

Spencer nodded his head "I can think I can work on that, come on my lunch hours and sit with you and her,"

"I don't want for you to have to give up your lunch hour,"

Spencer shrugged "I don't eat on my lunch hour anyways, and if this means we get back to living how we were before, then I'm doing it"

* * *

AN: SO THE TRUTH BEHIND SHAI'S FRACTURED RELATIONSHIP WITH HER FATHER IS REVEALED. And it all goes right back to the lose of her mother. Next part of this story I'm for sure going to have that side of Shailene's life up rooted for sure. All around Emerald's wedding coming up and the reason she would be around her father more often. I hope you enjoyed this. More sessions with Dr. Nora, and I think I'm going to end this story around 30-40 chapters. I love that factthat I get repeatative reviewrs. I recognize your names, and literally smile to see them. I wait for them, basically. haha. Thank you so much. Also this is posted quickly cause I wrote this chapter before 18, and decided to place something between this and 17.

**~{Readers Q&A}~**

**Cupcake:** I am so glad you pointed out all those damn "befores". That's my "word" the one I always seem to repeat without even realizing it. I went back and rewrote some of the sentences to kill them off. So thank you! We have to remember that Spencer knows where Shailene is coming from - he was kidnapped and tortured too. He got hooked on drugs because of it (and that will be brought up soon cause remember, Shai doesn't know yet). So Spencer knows what she's going through on the kidnapped and beaten side of things.

_I uploaded chapter really quickly, and not really given people time to read and review the other a whole lot. SO! If you have any questions regarding this chapter AND the last chapter - then please. Leave them in your review and I'll answer them in the next Q&A_


End file.
